TNextGen Full Reverse
by VioletVision
Summary: Fiction 1 After Nemesis: What realy happened to Shinzon and Data?... Story Complete!
1. C 1

Welcome  
  
I have changed the name from Man within the Changing to Full Reverse. I have also made some structural and plot changes to combine all ideas into one. Please remember this is a work in Progress.  
  
(I am dedicating this my first fiction to my family who always helps me no matter what is going on. They have always watched sci-fi movies and shows/Star Trek with me and we have enjoyed the time spent. Thanks to Tom Hardy who did such a great job as Shinzon in the movie Nemesis. I would appreciate any feed back anyone may have, Thank you and enjoy.)  
  
Chapter 1: 'New Crew'  
  
While reluctantly opening his eyes from a vividly enjoyable dream about wind filled trees on a bright summer's day and a humming bird his beloved showed him on her planet, he awoke to his quarter's familiarity. He closed his eyes again and envisioned his soon to be vacation far from technology's grasp and the Federation for that matter. His trance was obliterated by the familiar musical sound of the computer's chime above his now after the Briar Patch more youthful half-dressed body. Picard looked up to the ceiling and took a deep breath.  
  
"Excuse me, Captain?" announced a hesitant voice.  
  
"Picard here." Jean-Luc rolled over to the edge of his sizeable bed and sat with his hands folded staring up at the darkened ceiling.  
  
"We are entering the outer aspect of the Federation space and the Travidia is requesting permission to transport additional crew to our ship and return to base," said the new first officer with increasing amounts of false self-confidence.  
  
"Very well Mr. Madden, I will be in transporter room 2 momentarily, Picard out." Picard added while rising to his feet and pausing to look in the mirror. Yes, Troi was right when she said he was looking younger and healthier than ever.  
  
"Have to go back to the Briar Patch at the first opportunity. I must continue this rejuvenation and clarification of thought that Adije spoke of. I look 10 years younger." He would value the time spent relaxing along with her companionship of course. He instinctively raised his hand to the small necklace that once held a medallion that Adije gave him just before he disembarked from her gorgeous seemingly technology free planet.  
  
The intricately designed medallion that was temporarily removed from the thin chain was (till Data's death) always worn about his neck close to his heart as instructed. The gift was a source of affection and renewing life. After a month of wearing the medallion, he contacted Adije to ask her if there was any thing special about the medallion. Her slight smile confirmed all that he had wondered.  
  
She spoke few words compared to her usually lengthy explanations, "The medallion is called a Piontry. We use them whenever we leave the planet to keep the effects of the planet perpetual. Using ones DNA we can adjust its contents for life forms individually to alter cells to about the age desired to digress back to. If another wears it, the pendant will not be successful. I understand you will be in receipt of a present shortly". Picard's expression of amazement dissipated when she stated. "What do you think I have been doing these past hundred years that I have not even learned to swim?"  
  
He then remembered their laugh at that inside joke of theirs. It was what the mutineer children of her planet had sought after. There was a concentration in the ringd of their planet that renewed living cells and enhances mental telepathy and telekinesis. This was the very technology the youths tried to take over the settlement for. The formula was not perfected and unstable in its liquid form, so the elders continued testing and the youth became inpatient and tried to steal it by force and were expelled.  
  
After getting geared up for his obligation at the transporter room, he receive a small package that Adije had sent to him. He had asked for it to be brought to him immediately upon its arrival. He gasped audibly when he opened the parcel. It was a solution to the dilemma he had been brooding this past month. At the first opening he would take it to whom required it so badly.  
  
While walking to the transporter room, Picard felt his psyche wondering over his ship repairs that had taken place and the future. After what felt like time without end, the Enterprise was repaired and refit with the state-of-the-art ergonomics and back to the fleet. 'It has taken us forever for repairs and to travel to these outer reaches of the Federation and soon into the Denab System. After that, I will be off to a vacation at the Briar Patch,' he contemplated.  
  
"What will be?" Picard whispered to himself as he straightened his uniform, 'Whatever shall I find...' Smiling to himself. He turned and quickened his velocity out the turbolift door and down the corridor to the transporter room 2. He felt a surge of a new sense of curiosity at what he is about to delve into and the new crew that will liven things up a bit with their new insight. Most of his life he longed for that vastness of deep space and archeological findings. He longed to view objects of long past races of explorers and ancient civilizations and now he was off to such an adventure. True he was only doing a preliminary survey of the planetary alignments and sensor readings, but his ship was the first to penetrate this system from the Federation and obtain readings. Admiral Janeway had made that possible along with his soon to be vacation for obvious reasons.  
  
Picard pondered that the only reason he was able to explore such an unknown system like this briefly was because there was a momentary alignment of various races in the Federation with its neighbors. The Federation council originally wanted him to head up the debates and talks with the Romulan and Remans. A secondary reason was all the new crew members aboard his ship. They needed more experience at operations before flying into Romulan space he had told Janeway to explain to the council. He also nodded and one was returned at the understanding of the other reason that was hidden and the only ones that knew about it was Riker, Janeway and himself.  
  
Yes, he needed a rest from what happened between him and Shinzon he told himself. But Picard was given an alien object that was recovered in Earth's solar system. Janeway seen to it he was the one to take it to the area of space marked on the object. The artifact was of a material they could not identify, but they could identify the star markings on its outer hull, the Denab System. They only thing the Federation knew about it was there are moments when a high frequency wave is emitted from the device. When the wave is being heard by the instruments, there are unexplained voices reported by the scientists. They concluded the object was unsafe to keep in the Solar System of Earth and to take it to the coordinated marked on it. Picard thought it might even be a probe or a first contact device of an unknown alien race.  
  
Janeway strategically placed Riker in Romulan/Reman space to keep his eyes open to any potential developments and report back to Janeway and Picard. He understood their communiqués might not be secure, so they kept up pretences and included personal information that was directly related to their personal agenda that would not be understood by outsiders. Riker let it known that the Romulans/Remans also found an alien object similar to the one they had found near Earth. He suggested the Romulans and Remans could not decipher the sound in order to get any information or its significance. At first the Remans thought it to be a Romulan trap and the Romulans thought the same of the Remans. The agreed to allow both sides to examine the object at the same time.  
  
Picard spoke while pausing at a port looking up to the stars. "I would like to see the Briar Patch again..." He mused over his promise to one of its occupants, his beloved Adije, that he would return very soon to take his vacation time. He had received several communications from her. He remembered their hours worth of conversation before the Shinzon episode. He missed her calmness and her affection, but then again he would soon again wear her affection close to his heart on a necklace. He moved his hand up his now more muscular abdomen and felt the thin necklace where the medallion should have been on his chest. He would have to retrieve the medallion once it was possible. He remembered telling her as soon as he completed a few things in this new system he would be on his way to see her once again. He also let her know he was bringing a passenger that needs her skill and the subtle peace of her planet.  
  
This made him think of Data and his adventure pretending to be child on that lovely planet. He thought of Troi and Riker that are gone now to Romulan space. Picard mused, 'Riker and Troi sent that consoling communication from the parameter of Romulan/Reman space.' While he contemplated the things they told him about the talks with the Romulans and his soon to be new ship's Counselor Allisa Vendalla.  
  
Picard entered the transporter room and gave a nod to the transporter chief to proceed with the initial transport of the first group of new crew. He stepped forward and began with the pleasantries of welcoming the new members to his ship. He paid special attention to the new ship's counselor Allisa as they walked alone to her living quarters.  
  
Picard raised his left eyebrow with an awareness of her exquisiteness and persona. He remembered her picture from the dossier. It did not do her justice he noticed. "Yes, I received word from Mr. Worf and Counselor Troi that there would be a last minute change and that you would be joining our crew instead of Ms. Caldwell per Troi's request." He gestured toward the turbolift for her to cross the threshold.  
  
He remembered Troi mentioning her in the communication she had dispatched a dear friend and called her a breath of spring air. 'Yes, Deanna is still watching out for me by sending one of her old friends to console the ship at this juncture of change. She can read my thoughts, so I had better change the subject for now or attempt blocking her entry into my mind.' He thought to himself as the doors closed.  
  
With a nervous energy and quivering inside at the chance to counsel the Enterprise crew, but a calm professional exterior produced for the moment, "I'm taking Councilor Deanna Troi's place on the ship as counselor for as long as you desire or require me to." She attempted to convey calmness while keeping her enthusiasm inside at meeting the renowned Captain Jean-Luc Picard that Deanna had told her about over the past 5 years. Allisa pondered over the fact that Captain Picard had no previous knowledge that Deanna had been grooming her to take her position when she left. She started clasping and unclasping her hands while shifting her feet. Picard noticed her slight uneasiness.  
  
Allisa realized standing this close to Captain Picard of the Enterprise for the first time brought up Deanna's ordeal with Picard's young clone, Shinzon. Once Deanna told her the story about Shinzon and him trying to seduce her in her mind, Allisa was haunted by the thought of a telepathic lover with a zest for the unusual. Allisa had begged for the experience of knowing in a personal way the workings of the ship. Deanna had allowed Allisa to delve into her memory in order to see/feel, basically experience her life on the ship. What Allisa did was view and experience the altercations with Shinzon as if it happened to her. Deanna thought she was accessing her thoughts of the ship and crew not Shinzon.  
  
The memories started taking over her reality as she assumed Deanna's role with Shinzon in her mind. She stood with a blank look on her face staring at the turbolift doors while inside her mind she was reliving Deanna's haunting memory. She found herself saying in her mind, "Your not here." Yes, haunting was the right word that described Shinzon of Remas.  
  
The voice of Shinzon was dark and sinuous from all around the turbolift beckoning her to allow herself to experience him fully, "Very logical, Deanna, but your heart doesn't constrain itself to mere logic..."  
  
Her breathing quickened as she felt Shinzon's hands exploring her body and pulling her tiny frame close to his muscular yet slender body. She could hear her own heart start to flutter in her trance but in reality her heart and breathing had slowed. She was now inside the memory.  
  
His voice echoed hauntingly next to her ear with the warmth of his breath teasing her senses, "Your heart longs to discover me. To know me...to leave this all behind and be with me."  
  
Allisa felt herself in her mind thrown against the turbolift wall. The sheer violence of his passion she was unaccustomed to. She realized one of the things she longed for was Shinzon to call her by her own name. For him to know her in her individuality and want her more then he wanted Deanna. Shinzon slammed his body against hers making her breath leave her lungs as she fought for air remembering this was all in her mind.  
  
Allisa opened her eyes only inches from Shinzon's and melted in desire to have such a man. Not just his body, but to have him as an Imzadi...a beloved eternal. To be with a man who was capable of such horrific acts and passion dissipated her memory of her ex who was always in control and borring. She could see in him the little boy he once had been; young and hopeful. She wished Deanna had her wedding earlier as scheduled so she would have been the one to meet Shinzon. She was sure she could have found the humanity within and brought it to the surface. Allisa thought with sheer force of will and love she could have rescued him from the horror life had dealt him. Deanna Troi was deeply in love with her Imzadi since they had met on Betazed when he saved her and Allisa's sister's life. Riker had run from the commitment Deanna offered and she caught him in the end as she thought she could have captured Shinzon.  
  
"I can feel your desire, Deanna..." Shinzon hissed with hunger looking into her eyes. "I can feel your hunger to know the Reman ways...the old ways...Don't fear what you desire..."  
  
Allisa reveled in the experience knowing she was standing next to Picard in a turbolift. She was so distracted by Shinzon she forgot what was to happen next. The face and body of Shinzon's viceroy materialized before her eyes and she shuttered in fear and broke the trance. In reality she only shook a second and pretended to be changing her stance for Picards benefit. She looked slightly at Picard and felt attracted to him thinking he looked younger in person. He was a very knowledgeably Captain in charge of the flagship of the Federation. His accomplishments were legendary that every young man in Star Fleet tried to duplicate. She found him to be most of the qualities she looked for in men. He was the way that Shinzon could have been if he was only given love and time.  
  
Then the image of the clone, Shinzon, came to her mind again. She was lost in thought, 'What old Reman ways was Shinzon talking about?' She knew she could not have Shinzon for he was gone now. Picard was his clone. She looked into Picard's mind to see if she could feel what kind of a man he would be to her since she could not have Shinzon. Picard had been a very passionate man with the women he chose to have relationships with, but private. She seen his relationship to Adije and thought him once again unattainable as all the women in Star Fleet found him. The thought of wanting a man because you found his clone to be so haunting, made Allisa's training as a counselor bring her out of her thoughts.  
  
Allisa looked again into Picard's conscious thoughts. She was shocked and almost choked. She felt a reflection of her thoughts about Deanna's memories of Shinzon and her thoughts of having Picard as her potential man inside of Picards thoughts. Was it possible...had he read her mind the entire time she has been in the turbolift. Her face turned red and he turned to look at her this time.  
  
His eyebrow was raised and he straightened his shirt by tugging it down as he looked at her. "So Deanna has told you a great deal more then she informed me she told you. Deanna told me of your parting with your intended on Betazoid and for that I am sorry. I can assure you I prefer not to have romantic interludes with the women under my command. Which means anyone on his ship is free not to think I am trying to give favors to any of the females on any bias. I have made a few mistakes in the past and I am determined not to do so again."  
  
She told herself to try to maintain a dedication to duty that she knew from her readings and Deanna that he preferred in his crew. Flashes of thoughts of missing Deanna, Will Riker, Data, and Beverly started reaching her mind from Picard as his thoughts started to dwell in the past. She heard an old thought of his now dead clone, Shinzon, and how his age was just few years younger than his new counselor was.  
  
She caught a glimpse or a thought he had the day he did battle with his clone. 'It is a shame to die so young and with such potential' he paused and thought inside the depths of his soul. Picard's mood elevated as he placed his hand on his pants pocket. What was it she felt from him? It was hope at the situation. These feelings from Picard momentarily confused Allisa.  
  
Allisa looked into Picard's thoughts. She seen his experience while he was in a coma and alien probe placed him in. He lived out the rest of his life in an interactive world that was once the alien's home world. The probe was intended to let those who found it see their lives and understand them. He was in the coma for 25 minutes, but he lived a lifetime. He had a wife and a daughter he loved. He also had a flute he loved to play. When he awoke from the virtual world in his mind from the probe, he found he still had the flute. He kept the flute in memory of the loved ones that he knew were not real, but they had been as real to him as his life on the Enterprise. The experience had left him wanting to change his life and have a family. And there he was again in Picard's thoughts...his clone.  
  
Allisa slightly smiled at the mental picture Picard had of his younger clone. He was an attractive youth with a scar upon his upper lip. He had deeply expressional eyes and a bald head that left Allisa wishing she could run her hand over it. She tipped her head to one side with a squinted eye and raising her other eyebrow in a moment of epiphany. This caused her brilliant large green eyes to glow next to her auburn hair with an incandescence and understanding of a Betazed woman.  
  
"Romulan space of all places." Picard said matter of fact aloud to the amusement of the new councilor, Allisa, who was in the turbolift with him alone at this point reading his hidden thoughts.  
  
"Excuse me sir?" She inquired while trying to mask the fact that she now knew the speculation Deanna made of Riker's thoughts and told her in greatest of confidences was true.  
  
Picard turned to see the new crewmember glancing at him from the side then faced him with a look of complete understanding toward his situation. To him it felt like he was talking to Deanna again. He felt an utter drop of the Captain façade to a man in need of understanding, "You know my thoughts. You are a Betazed woman. You can hear thoughts better than Deanna. I feel/know you are listening to them now..."  
  
Then in a whisper, "Tell me what you hear." Picard had felt a close tie with this empathic councilor from the moment she boarded the ship. He was trying to ignore her previous thoughts of him in a romantic manner. Deanna told him in the communication that she was briefed on the situation of the death of Data and Shinzon. Deanna said she was fully trustworthy as if it were she or Riker aboard the ship. He felt Deanna's trust in her and a confidence as if the young girl was older beyond that of her 24-year-old physical body.  
  
Allisa not understanding how the human captain could feel her telepathic use of reading his mind, "Romulan space was a hard place for you to face again so soon after what has happened with you and shall I say...the Romulans and the Remans. And besides, you have a matter that needs attending along with the alien object."  
  
Picard lowered his gaze to the floor of the turbolift that he had commanded to stop and said softly, "So much has changed. There have been so many lost opportunities. I have had so many dreams in my life that has been shattered to the wind. Every dream I have had is like a growing plant within a garden that was all but totally stomped out by one ambition. My commitment to duty is a large statue of the emblem of the Federation and it has stomped the dreams out. Only recently I found the garden expands and allow for the dreams to grow again. I can admit to you a few of them have grown up like vines upon the statue."  
  
Allisa felt a need for a furthering in the conversation and reached out with her mind for a new thought in Picard's inner emotions, "When you entered the coma caused by the probe the statue disappeared and you felt only the plants and flowers. You were brought back and landed on the statue of your duty. You felt cheated and confused, but you now feel at peace like you did on the day you left Adije when you played the flute for her in the garden. You are joyful at the chance to explore and having new crew aboard, but miss the older members who are now gone. You never had a son and your nephew, Renee, died years ago leaving you with an emptiness of family. Now you have hope. Hope from your medallion, Adije and another source you keep hidden...even I can not read."  
  
Picard lost control and allowed a tear to run down his face to the floor. Picard admitted, "As this tear falls to the floor, so fell the Picard name to the vary dust when my nephew died. I never thought I would be given an opportunity like the one I have now, but it demands change." Picard stared at the wall for a moment. Could he leave Star Fleet or take the Admiral position?  
  
Allisa continued, "Then there was Shinzon of Remus. He was a spark of hope that the name would continue and a chance at having your own family. Now you have the medallion, you will continue to be more youthful. The thought of having children with Adije has been on the tip of your mind...embrace the love...welcome this new opportunity." Allisa put her delicate hand upon the captain's shoulder and he welcomed the empathy she felt toward him as he commanded the turbolift to continue.  
  
The turbolift doors opened and Picard once again became ship Captain Picard and silently escorted the young counselor to her living chamber for a look around. He then proceeded to familiarize her with her counseling area near by and her schedule.  
  
Once they entered her new counseling area, she turned to him with clarity in her glowing emerald green eyes, "It is good that you decided not to be the one to go initiate the talks. Taking a rest is what Deanna said you needed. I feel you know you need it too. A rest and a time to speak to those who need you after you finish this other business is needed. You have given so much to the Federation and duty. You need to take time for yourself and your own agendas."  
  
Picard stared into Allisa's brilliant eyes and knew she understood his secret and nodded, "There is to be a dinner tomorrow night for the new senior crew at 1900 hours. Will you join us?"  
  
Allisa in a formal voice, "I would be pleased to attend."  
  
Picard, once again in his captain role, "Very well then, I will leave you to unpack your things. Geordi, our chief engineer, will be by momentarily to give you a tour of our ship. Good day and see you tomorrow." Picard turned down the corridor and left her to Geordi's care. There was someone else's care who he needed to attend to in his private rooms that adjourn his living chambers. He now possessed what he thought would remedy the situation.  
  
Allisa finalized, "Good day to you as well, captain." She said to him the second he turned from her room and then she looked around her new counseling area. She was talented at even a young age back on Betazed her home planet. She took on the instruction of the Betazed ways at an early age and progressed through the ranks. She had several communications from her old friend Deanna Troi about the adventures she had on the Enterprise. It appealed to her in part because she had been so isolated on Betazed. Now it was her off to explore the never ending depths of space. She only hopped she continued to keep the fact of her partial heritage a secret. Her family had kept her partially separated from the others on Betazed for that very reason. She knew if anyone found out, her family's lives were forfeit and hers as well.  
  
She paused in a brief moment of pain knowing she had left her life on Betazed behind. "There were always to be changes in life," she was told by her ex-fiancé she left behind to never see again. He was intolerable of her decision to serve aboard the Enterprise and told her he relinquished the bond of marriage the day she left.  
  
"Yes, let's make some changes." She exclaimed to the empty room. There were a few changes she thought to make, once settling in on the new ship. Looking for her own Riker to protect/love her and changing the counseling areas to her liking would be her first plan. She had traveled aboard ships as a passenger, but never a crew before.  
  
The computer chirped and Allisa responded half stunned with her eyes large and glowing, "Enter."  
  
"Hi, Counselor Vendalla, my name is Geordi and I'm going to be giving you a tour of the ship if you are ready." Geordi gestured toward the hallway. He paused as her perfume brushed his senses as she exited her counseling area. Allisa could feel his reaction to her.  
  
She sized him up with ease in a moment: composed, intelligent, attentive, secluded, use to influence and authority. Yes, those were all traits she admired, but she also sensed a lack of zeal. She also felt insecurity where women were concerned. She contemplated existence with a man who did not experience as much passion as she. Her mind thought back to her ex-fiancé. 'No, that will not due.' She welcomed the chance to travel around the ship and to grasp people's thoughts and explore for information within them of Picard's undisclosed plans.  
  
Allisa wondered where the alien object was being kept on board, "Where I wonder." Allisa stared at the map of the ship.  
  
Geordi interrupting her reflection, "We are right here," as he pointed to the screen. He believed her to find the complexity of the floor plans of a Galaxy Class Star Ship to be overwhelming. 'How little he knew.' She thought. 


	2. C 2

Chapter 2: Message from the Valdore  
  
"If memory serves, your shift does not start for another 2 hours? " Picard inquired of Counselor Allisa Vendalla just after his lunch. He was scheduled to leave the Bridge in another hour. He then planned to talk to Guinan and another person who was talking to her right then.  
  
"Oh yes sir, but I asked Commander Madden if I could start my shift early. I wanted to observe the interactions of the crew and shall I say..." She leaned over for only Picard's ears to hear, "...get an early glimpse of their minds and feelings," she managed.  
  
'I'll have to remind myself for a while that she is not Deanna. Allisa is one of the children she had babysat when Deanna was younger 15 years ago before coming to the Enterprise,' Picard thought to himself. While initiating blocking techniques that his old counselor had taught him, he noticed a shocked look on Alisa's face at his knowledge of telepathic blocking. Picard was now wearing the Piontry medallion given to him by Adije. It immediately caused his mental abilities to continue in the direction it was taking him before he took it off.  
  
Allisa knew that humans, as do most living creatures, possess a potential that they never fully can get in touch with. 'Picard has obviously tapped into his hidden abilities,' she thought inwardly. 'Was this related to the duration of time he spent inside the Briar Patch that Deanna told her about?'  
  
Picard received a message there had been a problem with a few of his officers and told the senior officer to meet him in his Ready Room. As Picard waits for the new officer Commander Clintor Sealt to enter, Picard thought of the new powers given to Astronomics. Over the past few years there has been a shift towards Astronomics to answer some of the big questions the Federation has about existence. There has also been a driving force for finding ways of using new elements in space for new technology. Every Astronomic branch aboard Galaxy Star Ships has had additional scientists and engineers working for them.  
  
Picard thought about the fact he has needed their help more frequently. He has gone to Astronomics on numerous occasions for assistance where he would have normally asked the android, Data. He heard the chirp of the Ready Room door, "Enter."  
  
"Commander Sealt reporting as ordered sir." Sealt had a worried expression on his face that spoke volumes to Picard.  
  
"Very well Commander Sealt, please have a seat and tell me what's bothering you." Picard seen a nobility within the new Astronomics Chief and decided he liked him.  
  
"There have been a few bumps. It may just be where there have been a few new scientists and astronomers assigned here as well as me. You know I am sure about establishing protocol and one's position in the team." Commander Sealt was obviously holding back information about what was causing the stern look on his face.  
  
"I was informed by your first in charge, Lieutenant Al Stupinshin, that you have been having problems with your scientists and engineers not giving command proper respect." Picard wished the new Commander would level with him. He had seen a review of his duties on his last post aboard the Interceptor and was impressed. He had met him before and Picard remembered his peaceful resolve. This man before him was under an extreme amount of stress and holding back his frustrations.  
  
"I can assure you Captain Picard that there is nothing more going on here then the men and women getting use to each other at their new posts." Commander Sealt wished he could divulge all the problems he had with his number one Lieutenant Stupinshin. He knew if he complained about his actions, then Stupinshin would find a way to make it look like he was incompetent of the new command.  
  
Picard looked rather stern himself, "I want you to report any misconcuce directly to me. Very well, that will be all."  
  
Picard walked over to the replicator as the Commander left. He ordered his favorite tea, Earl Grey. He made a mental note to ask Riker why the Lieutenant was not promoted to the new job and another from a different ship got the post.  
  
Picard touched his com device on his uniform, "Lieutenant Al Stupinshin please respond."  
  
"Stupinshin here Captain." He had used his spruced up voice.  
  
Picard noted he did not like the airs Stupinshin put up around himself, "I would like for you to make a report for me of any misconduct in Astronomics."  
  
"Yes, sir." Lieutenant Stupinshin had finally got his chance to stir things up a bit with the new Commander.  
  
He thought if Sealt would leave without a replacement, he would get the command. After returning to his quarters, he told his wife, Darla, what he had done. She was pleased with his actions to unseat the new Commander Sealt.  
  
Allisa settled back into her command chair once the captain returned and scanned the bridge. She could hear Worf's thoughts loud and clear. Deanna had told her the affair she had with Worf had been short and passionate, but a tiring one. She remembered Deanna saying, "Watch out for Worf. He is a very complex and complicated Klingon!" From the savageness of this thoughts about her she would certainly keep her distance. She turned over her shoulder to glance up at him while his back was turned and she could hear his thoughts floating into her mind. 'Well,' she thought, 'at least his thoughts for the moment are starting to return to normal and not so sexual and erotically graphic.'  
  
Worf thought after controlling his urges and role playing in his imagination, 'She is as beautiful as Deanna is, but much younger. She probably would not fit into my life as Deanna did not. But then again she did fit in some ways. I think this rapturous vixen would be as savage for a human if not more. It would be a pleasurable experience at mating with this vibrant woman. I can picture her emerald eyes starring back at me under my grasp of her auburn hair. I could just bite her neck if she would give the occasion.'  
  
Worf turned to gaze at her chair and caught her scrutiny. He glared back and stood straight in an impressive stance of bravery and determination. Allisa turned around in her seat after hearing his new thoughts say, 'I know you are listing to me. Could you not find yourself bending to my will? I know the human and Betazoid ways are more subtle, but I am a Klingon and you can cling on me at your request.' Allisa's face blushed as she sat back and severed the link to his mind. A moment before doing so she started to see his thoughts and images of a fantasy he had in his mind with her in it. She could almost feel his hands upon her waist. She uncontrollably shuddered for a short-lived instant. 'Ok, I wanted passion and aggressiveness, but Worf kind of scares me not seduces me. Deanna may have found the fact that he controlled himself and was more gentle with her, but I get to nervous around him.'  
  
"Is every thing all right Commander Vendalla?" Picard questioned protectively as he glanced back at Worf who turned back to his station with an audible growl.  
  
"Yes, everything is fine Captain." She lied and Picard knew she did so. Her thoughts turned to her own sexuality. She had only been with her ex- fiancé and none other. The pictures in Worf's mind were entirely overwhelming compared to her placid and boring partner from Betazed. She gazed blankly at the view screen in front of her off to the vastness of space and wondered to herself, 'Would there ever be a man who could show her love and passionate sex without it just being sex?' She realized her ex showed her love but not the enthusiasm and wild passion her heart strove for. She had heard thoughts in men's minds like Worf's lust that lacked the love. Such a man was not enough for her either.  
  
She giggled momentarily to herself, 'from Geordi's subtle persuasions to Worf's blatant vigor. Is there never a combination of the two?'  
  
Picard inclined his head and patted her hand for a moment. Allisa wondered if he could hear or feel her emotions and turned red again. She pressed forward into the empty space with her thoughts of longing for her Imzadi, 'Eternally yours. I don't know where you are, but I long for your touch of life to my soul.' She closed her eyes after a few moments when there was no response as usual. The voice that entered her dreams promised love, but reality pressed into her days and her hopes started to fade. Would she walk life's roads never fully having a beloved, Imzadi?  
  
Allisa suddenly perceived a presence aboard the ship speaking to her straightforwardly, "My beloved, my Imzadi I am yours," a man's voice whispered and vanished.  
  
Allisa sat frozen in a trance for the rest of her shift...was it one of her dreams again or was the voice real? Hours later her shift was over and she had secretly listened to hundreds of minds aboard the ship wondering who had spoken to her heart. She was off to her room. It was time to get ready for dinner.  
  
Blundering through her belongings, she remembered the green dress her ex bought for her that would fit the dinner occasion perfectly. "And fit my eyes perfectly," she stated as she picked the gown up and held it to her shapely body in front of the mirror. She wanted to appear her finest for the first time she would see her beloved/Imzadi, if the man behind the voice came to the dinner. After getting every thing in place, she turned to the door. She could feel someone's thoughts on the other side of the door and went and opened it half expecting her Imzadi to be standing there. The gentlemen's back was to the door. He turned at the sound of the door opening.  
  
"Hello Commander, uhhhh Counselor Vendalla." The first officer Madden stammered. Obviously, he was taken back by her off duty appearance. His thoughts read, 'Oh my gosh...those eyes...they search my very soul.'  
  
"Hello, are you my escort to the dinner (the link to my very soul)?" Allisa said laughingly under half closed eyes with a smirk on her face. He extended his arm and she took it. Off they walked to the dinner in silence.  
  
Half way through the dinner after everyone was loosened up with a glass of Picard family's wine. Allisa allowed herself to listen to everyone's thoughts once again. She smiled at their thoughts that her being there made them feel like Deanna was close to them. Her eyes shot to Commander Madden's eyes when she heard him contemplating over what to say to her next. 'Yes, he likes me also, but he has no passion just conformity, duty and respect. That leaves him out of my list of possibles,' she mentally checking his name off.  
  
'That leaves off Worf, Madden, Geordi, and Picard...wait Picard. He looked younger than his pictures that were taken a year ago. No doubt the effects of the Briar Patch. That's right the lady at the Briar Patch. Ok, so who in command or at this dinner is left...none.' She frowned to herself. She had an impression of a man in her mind and she thought she would find him at this dinner or aboard this ship. A man who haunted her dreams was still out there. At first she thought it was Picard because of the similarities in the two voices. But no it could not be this man was much younger. Allisa felt a shudder through her being. It was an explosion of telepathic communications that almost knocked her off her chair, if she was not bracing herself already.  
  
Picard turned and looked out the space portal window and whispered, "Where?"  
  
"Where is he?" Allisa said out loud at the table in front of the entire head crew of the ship and quests. She had finished the Captain's question for him it seamed to the members of the dinner. She knew also it was Picard who was speaking her questions in her thoughts and also a response to the other voices both Picard and she heard. She felt a presence in her mind a whisper of a message. Something was not quite right. Unable to search it further because she noticed that everyone turned to look at her when she talked. 'How many voices was that? two or three? Riker and two others; one in close proximity to her in need of help and the other very far away that wanted information.  
  
Her trance was broken and she looked to see everyone looking her way. She tried to cover it up by continuing, "Oh I just had the feeling like there was a man who was missing or should be here and he is not."  
  
Which was a partial truth. She was trying to get the people to think of missing men to add them to her list until she could investigate wither it was her Imzadi. Was the same man who telepathically spoke to the captain just now? She seen pictures in everyone's thoughts of men they wished were there and were not. In Picard's mind she saw two images as before. The dead android, Data and another man who looked like a younger Picard. It was his clone!  
  
"What do you feel exactly?" Picard questioned.  
  
"Something is not quite right. Something is wrong. Someone needs our help and another information while there is a friend of yours who needs to speak to you as well. I could feel the thoughts directed at you Captain." Allisa said for only the captain to hear half starring at Picard who was looking pale and stationary.  
  
At that moment the computer chimed, "Captain Picard?"  
  
"Yes, Picard here." He answered back while looking up toward the ceiling.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you Sir, but we have received a relay communication from the Titan. There is a message for you from Riker about the Romulans." The voice over the intercom stated.  
  
"Very well, transfer it to my quarters." Picard started to grimace. "If you all will excuse me?" He quickly strode out of the room to his living quarters.  
  
Everyone at the dinner assumed that Allisa heard Riker's thoughts directed at the captain and now the captain was off to hear what is was about. Allisa glanced at the mint-chocolate chip ice cream in front of her. She was trying to understand what had just happened. Yes, she heard an urgency directed toward the captain from Riker, but there was another.  
  
Someone aboard the ship was in need of help. There was a third that needed information. And she herself was asking a question of where her Imzadi was. It transformed from thought and interjection to all jumbled together in a surge of emotion. She explained her feelings of being overwhelmed and in need of rest and excused herself to her quarters. Where she changed clothing and emerged into the corridor outside her rooms to have a look at where that other voice on the ship was coming from.  
  
Picard opened the channel. "Captain Picard, I wish we were talking under better circumstances. There has been a development with the Romulans." Riker hurried on. "Venora, on the warbird Valdore, wished me to convey to you that the ship that Suran died on when we battled the Scimitar was destroyed. You know what much, but you did not know is that the Remans have found 2 survivors who claim they were beamed to a third Romulan ship that was at the battle."  
  
Stunned Picard flustered while maintaining control, "A third ship, there was no third Romulan ship." His turned and looked into a mirror and almost could hear the words of his nemesis saying to him, "You are me. I am a mirror for you." Both Riker and he knew there was a second Reman ship there cloaked, but not another Romulan ship. This was news to Picard. Could Data have been beamed to that ship instead of being exploded with the ship?  
  
Riker smiled evilly, "Oh but there was I have now been told. The ship stood by and watched the other ships being attacked and never decloaked. The ship beamed certain people from the Romulan ship and from the Scimitor we have found."  
  
Picard looked back to the view screen, "Data." he gasped. Then gained composure and in a false statement for anyone listing stated after a nod, "Well, Shinzon we know is dead because he could not survive without my blood and that last wound he received."  
  
Riker nodded, "Yes, that is true."  
  
Riker could see where this was going, "We don't know yet if Data was transported or not. I can tell you that the Remans in power on their planet and delegations in the new Senate are still mourning Shinzon's loss. And I believe that the third ship was cloaked or we would have seen them. Sorry captain, I believe there is no hope left." To this Riker nodded to Picard letting his old captain know that everything he just said was rubbish.  
  
"What do you plan to do Number? I mean Captain Troi?" Picard stumbled out. They both smiled at the amusement the little joke offered them to comfort them at this moment.  
  
Riker continued to convey his plans to Picard his old captain and confidant. They called the alien objects by another name and talked as if it were a person. After fifteen minutes or so Picard turned the conversation from the Romulans and Remans to the internal workings of the Enterprise. Riker told Picard about Lieutenant Stupinshin's wife. She had been demoted after finding she had mis-handled equipment and materials in the engineering section of Astronomics. She had done so when the first Astronomics Chief transferred to Star Fleet headquarters. Riker told how he suspected Al of helping her, but was not able to acquire enough evidence. Riker kept a check on everything for a time and then let it go.  
  
"I just didn't trust him enough to be the Chief. He uses some trick working and manipulation to get things the way he wants it and I don't approve." Riker continued to talk for a few minutes then they closed the comunication.  
  
Picard left from his desk after sending a memo to his number one officer Commander Maiden. It was concerning what he knew about the problem in Astronomics. He asked him to casually look around and see if he could get any new information. Then Picard laid down on his bed folding his arms under his head. "Could Data be alive or at least in pieces some where in Reman or Romulan hands?" He asked the empty room. He began to sing himself to sleep, "Never saw the sun Shinning so bright, Never saw things Going so right."  
  
"Maybe yes Data is alive, maybe no. Can you hear someone talking to you other than me?" A voice whispered that woke Picard from hours of restful sleep and dreams of him and Adije sitting at dinner with their nonexistent children. 'Yes, it was time to awaken,' as he looked at his clock, but what kind of dream was that he pondered.  
  
"Maybe yes, maybe no Captain Picard. Who has been talking to you without words...does he tell the truth?" a voice interjected in his mind again. This time Picard startled at the realization that it was not a dream, but real.  
  
"What the He?" The captain jumped to his feet looking around his room. Then he understood the voice was from Allisa. He was going to have a talk to her about proper use of her telepathic abilities and not listening to people's minds while receiving encrypted messages. Well, maybe just messages meant for him. And then he thought better of it. 'There is a voice in my mind that is not hers. Yes, he is calling to me again.'  
  
In thought, 'Allisa can help me I think...I guess she already is.' This other voice is not that friendly he knew and that it meant him having to dispatch another communiqué into Reman space on his progress.  
  
"Computer locate Counselor Vendalla." He asked.  
  
"Counselor Vendalla is in hollo-deck 3." The computer answered.  
  
Picard finally reached the floor with the hollo-deck 3 on it and found that Allisa had already departed and was in her quarters alone. He wondered at what kind of program she could have created or entered. Picard resumed the hologram-projected program and entered the hollo-deck. He almost did not believe what he saw. The program that the new counselor had fashioned was, "a replica of the Scimitar," the captain gasped. 'How much had Deanna told her? What would be her motives at making such a program? She would have required help to make the Scimitar with this kind of detail...but who?' Picard pondered in silent wonder. 


	3. C 3

Chapter 3: Whispers in Darkness  
  
After Allisa excused herself from the dinner, she began her search of the ship. One of the voices she heard was from Riker and the other was a Reman far away. Now the third was a male human and on this ship the Enterprise. Allisa roamed casually out of the dinner and into the vastness of the corridors before her. The voice on the ship that asked for the captain's help would be her first target. The captain was to indisposed with the message from Riker to respond, so she felt that she must seek out this voice herself.  
  
She caught a hint of a presence radiating while on the turbolift, "Computer stop at the next level." She almost yelled with excitement. Words started filling the lift. They were words she remembered from her studies about Earth's Poetry Library of Ancient Earth:  
  
"They say that Hope is happiness;  
  
But genuine Love must prize that past, And Memory wakes the thoughts that bless:  
  
They rose the first-they set the last;  
  
And all that Memory loves the most  
  
Was once our only Hope to be, And all that Hope adored and lost  
  
Hath melted into Memory.  
  
Alas! It is delusion all:  
  
The future cheats us from afar, Nor can we be what we recall,  
  
Nor dare we think on what we are."  
  
The voice trailed off toward a set of doors. Allisa realized the voice was quoting the works of Lord Byron. She could feel pain and anguish in this quite seductive voice.  
  
She realized she was near the captain's quarters and personal rooms. Allisa glanced down the empty lighted halls expecting at any instant for there to be a force moving toward her in the form of a man. She spoke out with her mind, "Where are you? Where are you at?" No answer...her hope started to fade as she lowered her head and her eyes gazed blankly at the nearest wall panel. The presence was lost to her. She hoped to catch another feeling of this voice in her head and started meandering down the hall again. Surely the voice was not from Picard, but the tone was similar.  
  
As she passed the next bend in the hall she heard a voice behind her speaking her name and title very slowly and seductively. "Allisa Vendalla of Betazed...ships counselor." She turned around so hurriedly that she almost stumbled over her own feet. She flailed to the side and caught herself and leaned against the wall and took a deep breath into her lungs with a sigh. 'Oh my gosh, what was that? I've never felt such connection with any other mind before,' she started brushing long red strands of her hair off of her face.  
  
A crewman was passing and witnessed her stumble and grabbed her arm to try and steady her, "Are you alright counselor? Can I be of any assistance to you?" He obviously knew who she was from the internal memo of the change of counselors from Deanna to a young lady who was her dear friend.  
  
Allisa tried to regain her composure and looked reflectively into his eyes to find his thoughts knew nothing of what she was feeling. Only finding concerns, admiration and wonder at her abilities and mystery. She looked a little further and seen the fact that he was bisexual, but he preferred men. 'Nope can't be him.' She looked at the wall once again, "Oh yes. I just got a little wobbly on my feet that's all. One to many voices conversing on a ship at once. I am just adjusting to all these people aboard."  
  
"My name is Sergio Silva. I work in main engineering and Geordi mentioned to keep a watch out for you if you need any assistance. If there is anything I can do." the handsome young engineer started to say to her. Allisa had to admit he was very kind and very handsome with his dark hair and a winning smile.  
  
Allisa seen a pair of eyes glaring at her from an open door in the darkness, "I am just fine I can assure you. Please tell Geordi that I appreciate his sentiment. I will be all right. I just need to stand here alone for a few minutes and I will be just fine."  
  
Sergio did not want to leave such a lovely lady obviously having some kind of difficulty here in the hall. In the end he obliged her request with sending her a striking smile. Allisa waited for Sergio to leave around the next bend in the corridor before looking back to the door that was one of Captain Picard's private rooms. The door was still open, but the figure with the dominating eyes she seen in the dark had vanished. Allisa heard words starting to flow into her mind once again, 'OH Love! In such a wilderness as this, Where transport and security entwine, Here is the empire of thy perfect bliss, And here thou are a god indeed divine."  
  
She vigilantly moved one foot in front of the other testing the area with her mind. Every step she took in the direction of the poorly lit room made her heart bound faster. While pausing at the threshold, she became conscious of a human standing aligned with a wall on the far side of the room. There was an insinuation of dominant currents in her thoughts emanating from the chamber. Her response to this was to vault from the doorway had not the figure spoken to her mind.  
  
His words were unhurried and calculatingly spoken in thought, "I did not call YOU to my presence. I called to Picard for assistance. And you show up stalking around my accommodations with such thoughts in your mind. Oh yes, are you looking for Don Juan?" He tipped his head in the direction of the wall and raised his left eyebrow.  
  
In thought, 'Yes, she must be the one I have been sensing aboard this ship. Her mind is as lovely as her thoughts, but there is some hidden part of her mind I cannot reach directly. Picard's thoughts do not stray far from the truth. She does have the look of Troi.' A surge of the memory of Troi's delicate mind and resistant lips covered his being. He turned and looked at this young woman. His eyes gazed directly into her eyes for understanding of her reaction to him.  
  
'A more restrained and open approach evidently works superior' he observed to himself. His entire chamber was darkened and the area he stood in was covered with a blanket of concealment. This partially hid his strikingly handsome face, and his treacherous mind from Allisa's grasp, "Why may I ask are you here?" He said while taking a step closer to her.  
  
Allisa felt the alarm within her increase to intense anxiety. She conjectured the human man before her could not be telepathically examined without his direct bidding. She gasped in thought, 'How is that possible...Isn't he human?'  
  
His thoughts invaded her mind more robustly this time, "Closer." He allowed her to sense his curiosity of her femininity as he spoke:  
  
"This iron in my soul in vain-shall they not mourn? And thou, who never yet of human wrong left the unbalanced scale, great Nemesis! Here, where the ancient pain thee homage long-Thou who didst call the Furies from the abyss, and round Orestes bade them howl and hiss for that unnatural retribution-just, had it but been from hands less near-in this thy former realm, I call thee from the dust! Dost thou not hear my heart? Awake! Thou shalt, and must!"  
  
"That is from Childe Harold's Pilgrimage. Strange is it not?" Shinzon glared at her from hooded eyes.  
  
She impulsively took a few strides into the chamber with a questioning expression on her pale face. The door closed behind her as she seen him take another step closer to her trembling body. Allisa realized he could view directly into her thoughts without many setbacks. With his affirmation that he was the man that spoke to Picard's mind she began to mull over exactly who he really was. She understood at that moment that this man who was so close to Picard had also had resent sexual knowledge of her friend Troi. She could sense it from a few telepathic leaks of emotion and memory from the young man's mind.  
  
She contemplated, 'How is that possible? He is so young and she never mentioned another lover? An epiphany flowed over her. She spoke out loud breaching the silence, "You spoke my name.Allisa. You permitted me to perceive your thoughts to Picard or should I say to yourself."  
  
She could make out a few features of this man that Troi had spoken to her about and she filled in the blanks with Picard's own thoughts and memories. He was standing and gazing deep into her eyes with his left eyebrow raised . 'Was this the clone of Picards?' Allias thought to herself, 'The conqueror of the Romulans' she remembered Geordi's thoughts. 'A cunning commanding officer without trepidation or forgiveness,' were Worf's. 'Potential,' Picard's unspoken thought. 'Simply sinfully sensuous like chocolate ice cream,' Troi's hidden thoughts.  
  
Allisa thought to herself, 'I can't believe I am here with Shinzon. He is even more haunting in person. His ability to read me is uncanny. He has to be the most interesting person I have ever known. And his eyes...his eyes are all consuming with depths and emotions like the waves of the oceans. The very air in this room is charged with his captivating energy and charming mystery. With everything that has happened to him, could he ever open up and let his true self surface?' Allisa started thinking of the encounter Deanna had with Shinzon on the turbolift and wished one was near by.  
  
He perceived that Allisa now understood exactly who he was. He could feel her excitement at knowing he was Shinzon...Picard's younger clone. He smiled at Allisa's mind racing over the events Troi described to her about their interactions telepathically. He could also feel inside of her was a replay of his events with Deanna. Had she actually telepathically recorded Deanna's memories of him for later use or personal pleasure? Shinzon felt his mind reach out then spoke audibly to the young woman with a stillness and affectionateness that displayed his human self, "You ARE welcome here. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
Her mind frantically tried to resist his obvious charm and empathic powers, "Thank you and yes I would like something cold to drink." She settled herself at the adjacent couch from the food replication device, as best she could in the dimness. 'Might as well tell the truth. He can already search my mind even with my trying to stop him, but do I really want him to stop.'  
  
Allisa telepathically asked him for more light very calmly. With his back to her, "Computer return the lighting to the previous level." Shinzon lowered his gaze as he prepared for the lights to illuminate their surrounding and to order the drink her mind came across she wanted. Shinzon mused, 'She seams to be attracted to my Shinzon of Remus side as well as my human Renee side. Does she fully understand the pull I feel to be both people...no, of course she can not. But then again she can feel my emotions if I allow her. Then let her make up her mind if she will except me the way I am now. Paulera only wanted the Renee side of me and was horrified of my past with the Remans. The thought of my Reman side interacting with her scared her and she was repulsed. Oh yes, the drink.'  
  
He approached her with his eyes never straying from her exquisite frame. "Here you are my dear," he held out the goblet as he repeated the phrase he heard from another crewmember in thought earlier that day. 'I wonder how her eyes are green and not brown like most Betazed women. Maybe her eyecolor was changed in Sick Bay (the medical center of the ship) to make her look more human as to not alert the other ships we interact with. Oh yes, there are her thoughts cause she has other heritage...of what kind is hidden deeply and it scares her to think others know. She just recently allowed her eye color to be her natural color now she is in the Federation. No matter she is even lovelier to look upon than Troi if that is possible.'  
  
Allisa's eyes slowly gazed up his muscular body with a gleam. He was wearing black silk night pants that tied at the waits that fit just right over his agile legs. Her eyes paused on his black matching shirt that was almost transparent and sleeveless. Allisa almost reached out to touch his powerfully sculpted arm instead of taking the goblet from his steady hand. 'He obviously keeps himself up. Oh, I love that scar on his lip. If he gets any closer, I will have to control myself lot to run my fingers over his full lips. He could have had that scar fixed in the Sick Bay, but he has decided to keep it...very interesting. Did he wear this type of clothing for my amusement or is this what he normally sleeps in? Wait! How is he still alive without Picard being dead?' Then she thought that he was the embodiment of every attribute she ever desired in a man...right down to the telepathic ability of mental perception and a commanding presence filled with endless enthusiasm and stamina.  
  
He sensed her opinions/questions and tolerated his mind to unfasten a little more to her prying. He contemplated, 'the additional amounts of openness I give to her in my mind, the more she feels drawn to me and hungered. But this is functioning both ways now.' He severed the tie to her mind with the realization that their minds were preliminary starting to meld uncontrollably together on a different level then he was willing to have ever let himself exist safely. In thought he spoke another quote, 'My days of love are over; me no more the charms of maid...can make the fool of which they made before,-the credulous hope of mutual minds is o'er."  
  
Allisa was filled with his boldness, "Permit me to see who you are without 'subterfuge'?" She desired to know why he had become a partial villain she seen in other's and his own thoughts. What had driven him to kill or murder for that matter? Was there something in his past from the Romulan's treatment that has brought out his self-defense mechanisms into the dominant positions of his reasoning? Could he ever just be himself and live at peace?  
  
Shinzon turned away from her with reluctance in his eyes. He wanted to hide from her, "You want to know who I am?" He stated almost to himself knowing she meant it. "I don't even know that, but I can show you what I was." He walked over to a half table and retrieved a black cloak with a hood. Shinzon wrapped himself in order to prepare to exit the room in a covert manner...why Allisa was not sure. "Follow me." While walking to the turbolift and then the destination that only Shinzon knew. He catered to her desire of a continuation of the poetry for her benefit only:  
  
'Ambition was my idol, which was broken before the shrines of Sorrow, and of Pleasure; and the two last have left me many a token o'er which reflection may be made at leisure; now, like Friar Bacon's brazen head, I've spoken, "Time is, Time was, Time's past:" -a chymic treasure is glittering youth, which I have spent betimes---my heart in passion, and my head on rhymes.'  
  
He stepped into a near by turbolift and she followed with an amused expression on her face. Shinzon spoke a deck name for it to travel to then turned to her, "It amazes me how much you escape into certain thoughts." He knew she was thinking of him and Deanna in a turbolift and now she knew it to.  
  
Her face turned crimson red and she found it difficult to breathe with him standing so close to her. She stood frozen unable to move facing the door. He took one step behind her then one closer to her. Shinzon leaned closer to her and inhaled close to her ear and she flinched as his lips brushed her ear. He then leaned to her other side and touched her neck lightly with his fingertips for only a moment. He closed his eyes and inhaled relishing the sweet sent of her auburn hair. "May I touch your hair?"  
  
Her voice was caught in a gasp as she came close to choking as she said yes. She spoke into his mind, 'Are you real?'  
  
Shinzon licked her ear slightly and allowed his lips to brush across her neck, "Do you feel my lips?"  
  
She felt his left hand on the right side of her neck again slowly tracing back to her hair that spilled over her right shoulder. His other hand touched her cheek, "Do you feel my hands?" She moved slightly to allow his fingers to graze lightly over her lips as she let out a warm pleasurable sigh.  
  
He gently caressed a few strands with his left hand while bringing it to his lips. He closed his eyes half way as she watched glancing at him sideways in obvious pleasure. He then allowed the strains of hair to caress the left side of his face with his eyes closed.  
  
Allisa wanted to turn fully towards him. She searched his thoughts for a moment and heard his thoughts of self-restraint. Allisa remained, as she was still unable to breathe. She was not sure how much more tension she could take. She watched the amusement on Shinzon's face as he let her hair go. To her, every move he made was maddening her senses. She understood he was controlling his reactions for her sake. Such chivalry only made her desire to experience his passion in full even if such violent passion caused temporary pain. She had never received such attention from her other beloved whom she left and broke all ties with. Her heart was pounding with a new found strength from Shinzon's attention she did not think possible.  
  
Shinzon became lost momentarily in the lushness of Allisa's hair and her desire for him. Forcing himself not to devour her was proving to be a much harder task than he thought. He was thankful she made little to no attempts to further their contact as he stepped behind her again. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her hair back with the other exposing her neck. Once again he exercised control reminding himself not to bite her neck, as it might scare her. He continued sucking and licking her delicate neck as his grip on her hair intensified. When his searching hand pressed higher up from her waist on her shirt, she stiffened and pulled a step away. He let her go.  
  
The reality of his past seeped into his mind causing him to step away from Allisa as well as he put his hood back over his face. His features transferred from sensual desire to stony ice within seconds. 'Its better this way. I must try not to get so attached physically and emotionally to her. She will probably run screaming from the holodeck in a few moments when she sees my true nature of the past. She will not desire my touch once she sees the things I have done...what I have been capable of doing. It is one thing to hear a tale and another to experience it.'  
  
They arrived at a holodeck moments latter. Shinzon asked her telepathically while gazing at her from under his black hood, 'Why are you coming here with me, aren't you scared of me?' in order to get her to think of the subject. Allisa found herself thinking upon a conversation she heard in Picard's mind earlier. She said out loud, "I guess I am here cause you and I are 'Lonely'. Besides I once heard a voice in another's mind saying, 'Don't fear what you desire...' and I desire to know you."  
  
Shinzon wildly started bringing up a program he had created the day before and entered. He could feel his Reman/Shinzon self pressing to the surface. "Stay close to me and I will show you how my life unfolded. Tell anyone and I will kill you!" Allisa's face went pale and she gasped at the mines he grew up in as she entered the program and at his statement. She believed him. Shinzon became amused with himself then his human side took over. "How could I ever kill so lovely a lady as you Allisa? 'Deep secrets to her rolling light are told; the ocean' tides and mortals' brains she sways, and also hearts, if there be truth in lays.' I will not harm you."  
  
Allisa started nervously laughing at the situation, "It would be easily to kill from what I observe of this Reman mine," as she continued to laugh. "I feel like Alice in Wonderland, but Allisa in Horror land...I guess I must follow you my white rabbit..." Allisa stared at the brief hologram portrayal of his life with his Romulan parents, of his life in the mines and of his conquest to free the Reman race from the Romulans. She followed by his side in fear of being lost knowing where it was going.  
  
Shinzon called for another program that was of just his ship and he allowed her to witness the events up until his almost death. Allisa was shocked to watch the interactions. She could still see that little boy inside of the now grown Shinzon hiding in a dark place. His little hands over his eyes fighting away reality and keeping himself isolated from the world he was in. She must find a way to bring the little boy within to the exterior. 'So Shinzon said he will kill me if I tell anyone and his Renee side said he could not hurt me...he is of two minds about everything...the old ways and the new ways. Oh, I wonder if he will tell me about the Old Reman Ways?'  
  
Shinzon found himself preoccupied with memories of his old viceroy helping a younger version of himself off the cold rocky floor. He then turned to a representation of himself sitting on the Scimitar command chair. Feelings of worry and regret at the thought of his death filled his being and he decided to focus on what Allisa was thinking as an alternative.  
  
His Reman/Shinzon side did not repulse her as he first assumed. She was thinking if she lived here how would she be different. She reached out and touched the hand of the Shinzon on the bridge in the hologram. His hologram self in the renactment of the Enterprise's battle with Shinzons's ship the Scimitar was sinister. Allisa tipped her head and a tear ran down her face as she heard the holographic Shinzon say, "Some ideals are worth dying for, aren't they, Jean-Luc?" He had pulled back into his command chair...back from the lighting in the room. The Holographic Shinzon, a step into the past, was shrouded in Reman darkness and preparing for the end.  
  
Allisa and Shinzon followed his hologram to the antechanber above the staircase. Shinzon's eyes held firm to the expressions on her face as she watched his past. Allisa gasped and turned to Shinzon, "a flower of death to cover the universe...to grow and expand...consuming all within the garden..."  
  
Shinzon looked into her emerald eyes watching the glowing green lights from his one time thalaron weapon. The lights from the weapon illuminated her eyes green color creating a ghostly aura that surrounded her. He seen her mental reactions to what he had been glowing all around her in the lights. She seen his pain and rage. He felt abandoned by humanity, used and hated from the Romulans, but the Remans in a sense saved him. He had wanted to destroy all those who may dare to control or hurt him in the future. His sense of longing for expectance and freedom were found then twisted. She seen inside of him how the effects of being allowed time to explore his human side worked to straighten out his thoughts. He wanted to know more about Picard and humanity, but felt a primal drive to lead the Remans. She excepted him and Shinzon seen she did.  
  
Shinzon broke from her mind and looked around, "Computer, end program. "  
  
Shinzon looked into her mind again. With all his flaws and dreams, She desired to entwine their destinies. He then saw who this Alice was and started smiling despite himself. He tried to calm her by using her own thoughts. He forced himself to let out a chuckle while sliding his arm around her thin waist, "I wanted to satisfy your curiosities about my past and understand my experience as Renee has altered by perceptions on life. Does that satisfy you?"  
  
Allisa walked to the door and slightly turned to him with a hand on her hip, "For now...I must admit, I have never been around a man so...primitive." She spoke in a new sexual manner she was unaccustomed to showing. "...it is late and I must get some sleep and digest all you have shown me..." Her memory of him saying he would kill her if she spoke about this to anyone floated to the surface, "...if that is ok with you?" She spoke the last part a little more sarcastically then she had intended.  
  
Shinzon felt his Reman side surfacing in challenge to her words, "You may go..." He seen her eyes squint in response. He continued, "...out of my sight..."  
  
Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open in surprise to how he was acting. She had to remind herself that he was very complicated. As she turned to leave he cleared his throat and she turned to him again. At that moment, she felt from him how annoyed and vulnerable he felt at opening up to her. She knew he had taken a step toward understating what it is to be human.  
  
Shinzon met her eyes with a wickedly mischievous smile when he seen she did not intend to provoke him. He looked inside her to what she was trying to convey by the word primitive. He then knew she had always been around calm boring men. She meant to convey an animal quality to his passion. He seen then she was trying to make sense of every thing and trying to follow his lead. "As far as Alice goes, I'm not exactly a white rabbit am I? " 


	4. C 4

Chapter 4: Enlightening Incident  
  
Allisa had slept for some time when she awoke with questions about Shinzon. She resolved to go back to the holodeck to look over the program yet again. The entire day before seamed like a hallucination and she had to see the program to verify that it was real. He had prearranged her admittance to the program and she duplicated one of her own from it, so Shinzon would not be able to stumble across how often she visited the program.  
  
Subsequent to sending a condensed telepathic message to Captain Picard, Allisa left the holodeck and ventured to her counseling center for her primary appointment of the day. It was with Paulera Va'Kiv a female member of medical personnel from Sick Bay who was a Trill with a Symbion. Allisa was in progress recalling some of the information she had researched about the Trill race. In appearance they looked exactly human except for a row of tiny spots running from the sides of their necks beside each ear down their bodies. After extensive medical and psychological profiling of a Trill who wishes to be joined with a Symbion, then can a Trill be considered as a host for a Symbion.  
  
She remembered reading that very few Trills are awarded with authorization for transplantation because of the emotional and psychological strain that can be caused by joining. If a host is not stable, the Symbion can be killed. This would cause a loss of all of the information it has stored throughout centuries. A Symbion is passed from host to host at the host's time of death. Allisa recollected that a Symbion holds all of the host's life experiences in the form of memories for each new host. It is taken from the old host male/female bringing to a new host male/female all of its previous host's knowledge, intellect, personality and memories. Allisa started arranging her counseling area and making arrangements for additional things she would need.  
  
Across the ship, Picard entered Shinzon's room, which was really one of his private rooms. Picard sat down on his couch and Shinzon followed his lead. "I have made all the arrangements to have your identity permanently changed to Renee my nephew. Beverly altered the medical reports to say that Renee survived and was taken to an undisclosed planet in secret. I informed my sister in law on Earth that there is a problem with the Romulans and if asked Renee's life was and continues to be in jeopardy. She agreed to say Renee was relocated for his protection. I have asked Admiral Janeway and she has paper work allowing Renee Picard admittance to the Briar Patch for healing of his wounds from the fire years ago.  
  
The age difference will mean nothing after you have spent some time on the planet. This is the only way I have found to keep you safe from anyone who might try to find or hurt you. While you are there, you should be able to make a full recovery. I have informed the Remans that I have found a temporary place for you to recover fully. They wish to see you before you depart and are on their way."  
  
Shinzon stood to his feet in obvious annoyance and anger at Picard's presumptions. He walked over to his port window that had a lovely display of space. Picard followed him hoping when they spoke earlier of a place to heal that he would except this one, "Shinzon it is the only way to fully heal you." Picard placed his hand on Shinzon's shoulder.  
  
The full furry of Shinzon's rage emanated from his eyes towards Picard as he spoke in a controlled voice, "You expect me to go to your beloved Briar Patch and sit around for the next 5 years healing while my Reman brothers need me!"  
  
Picard tried to keep his composure, "If the ability of the medallion to keep you well fails, you will die. Adije is sure that if you spend a year or two on her planet you will heal permanently. If after that time you wish to go back to Remus, I will do everything in my power to assist you. Here is a coded report from the Remans for you and another from Riker about what is happening on Remus. The Romulans have given Remus to the Remans and both planets have their own independence from each other. I have been told the Reman's are looking for another planet they once occupied, but keeping all assets of the mines for themselves. The Romulans are furious, but they are letting the Reman's have their freedom. They are both looked at as equals. Shinzon, do you know anything about this planet they occupied?"  
  
Shinzon calmed and looked out the port window again, "There is a legend after the clans are united that they will seek out one of the worlds that was created and occupy it once again. It continues that if they are unable to find the one near by or if it is destroyed there are other created planets. Don't be so shocked Picard. The Reman home planet is not the Black Night they have worked in for to long. Their home is dark, but not that dark. So they are looking for it, good. I want to be out there with them searching...not walking some planet being called Renee..." The anger started to show on his features again as they sat in the chairs next to the port window.  
  
Picard wondered if there was something to this created planet story or not. He determined to ask Star Fleet about it and Riker. Picard lowered his head and looked at his hands. He thought of all the things he had done in his life that were out of personal reasons. Some of them would have ended disastrously if someone had not spoken to him and made him look at himself, "Shinzon there is something I would like to tell you about from my past."  
  
Picard proceeded to tell Shinzon the story about when the Borg took him. He explained how they took over his body and put his mind into the collective. Picard was forced to kill members of the Federation who were his long time friends and to assimilate others into the collective. "The Borg Queen was using me to destroy the Earth and I was powerless even in my own body to resist while I was in the collective. I guess what upset me the most was seeing a clone of myself about to destroy the Earth as I almost was forced to do. Think how it would feel for the Borg to take your body over and make you destroy Remus with all the Reman's on it or to enslave them to the Borg eternally."  
  
Shinzon looked at Picard with more understanding, "I would rip the head off of that Borg Queen."  
  
Picard went into farther detail about how the Borg Queen used his knowledge of the Federation to her advantage. He allowed his emotions to be translucent to Shinzon who listened in wonder while seeing and feeling things from Picard telepathically. The officers of the Enterprise along with Guinan's words of advice to Riker, got him back. Picard then gave Data a way to make the Borg sleep. Once the Borg ship detected a problem, they destructed their own ship.  
  
"Dr. Crusher may have been able to remove the implants as best she could and I looked human again, but I did not feel human. I could still see the faces of the people I assimilated. I still remember what it was like not having my individuality. It took me a long time before I came to terms with what happened or so I thought. Eventually I had to fight the Borg again. I could still hear their thoughts in my head. They went back in time to destroy Earth and we followed them. We destroyed them again, but not after considerable damage was done to the installation of Zephram Cochrane's from where the first human warp ship would be launched."  
  
Picard stopped talking momentarily and ordered a hot cup of Earl Grey. Shinzon also ordered the same tea. They took a few sips before Picard continued, "The Borg Queen got onto the Enterprise and was taking it over. A woman from the past got threw to me when I myself was on a rampage. My personal quest to hurt the Borg because they had hurt me. At first I refused to destroy the Enterprise knowing it would kill the Borg. I did not want to give an inch and I wanted to make them pay. If I would have continued on that path, I would have killed myself and all the things I hold dear. Can you believe she called me Ahab? I then realized what I had been doing and took steps to correct it. In the end the Borg were stopped and Earth was safe."  
  
Picard peered out into space again with a far away look in his eyes as Shinzon intently watched him, "I lost my patience with you when we were on the Scimitar. I said you are not Reman, but you lived with them as if you were one and took on their ways and thoughts. I did not understand that then and I do now. You see, I too had an unmasked rage within. When you said it amazed you how little I knew myself, I did not want to acknowledge that rage dwelt in me towards the Borg. We can see in each other's attributes that we do and some we don't have in common. We have the same genetic structure, but we are two completely different people. Yes, we have similar temperaments at times when we are threatened, but we have different human spirits...different souls."  
  
Picard set aside his tea cup, "We strive for different things...you are not my shadow or echo. You are your own person to make up your mind who you are in life. And those were not childish dreams you had long ago. You can still make the choice...it is not to late. They are possible, you just have to make a conscious choice to start to incorporate the new things you have learned into your perceptions. Have you even considered the possibility of falling in love and having a child? You want to help the Remans...good. You want to learn about your humanity...good. You can do them together in a life you chose with a family if you so desire. It's not about fighting what you are. It's about exploring who you are not just grabbing one attribute and allowing it to overtake you. You have been given an opportunity. There were so many lost opportunities in my life and others I have known. Please, do not let this opportunity pass without gaining the rewards of it.  
  
Picard looked into Shinzon's hazel eyes, "What you need to ask yourself is, are the actions I am taking helping the things I hold dear or am I simply destroying everything in my path including the Remans?" They continued talking for the next hour.  
  
As Allisa flounced into a near by chair and scanned the counseling room happy with the results the door chimed, "Enter."  
  
Paulera explained to Allisa that Captain Picard told her she could be wholly open with Allisa with reference to all situations on the Enterprise. For the next hour Allisa listened quietly to Paulera with her recount of Shinzon and her aboard the enterprise. Allisa was agape with all the information that Paulera was freely divulging to her trust. Her recount was the conclusion to the story she heard and watched on the holodeck with Shinzon the day before.  
  
Apparently Data put the Emergency Transport Unit (ETU) on Picard's shoulder to beam the captain back to the Enterprise from the Scimitar(Shinzon's ship). After his arrival, the entire crew mourned Data's sacrifice who without his emotion chip that had been destroyed by the Borg Queen had showed human emotion. He had finally transformed to what he endeavored to become. In death the android became human." Paulera paused from her story and had a few tears in her eyes at the thought of Data saying goodbye to the crew forever.  
  
Allisa put a reassuring hand on Paulera's shoulder as she continued, "True his memories and thoughts had been transferred to B-4 the other android. Data, Worf, and Picard found he had been a decoy put into place by Shinzon. B-4 was still not Data. The cat, Spot, who was owned by Data had chosen to go with Worf instead of Geordi and was living in the Klingon's quarters presently. Worf has told of many strange things that have been happening with Spot lately."  
  
"Lets see where was I?" She collected her thoughts for a moment, "Within the next hour Picard received help from Commander Donatra of the Valdore. While the Enterprise's doctor Beverly Crusher could do nothing to save Worf's life, the Valdore's ship doctor Venora, saved Worf's life knowing exactly what was the problem with his heart." Paulera told Allisa that since that day, when a Romulan Warbird assisted the Enterprise in fighting and then saved Worf, he changed his thinking of Romulans She was told by Worf that, "you can not judge a being by what race they are." And she quoted the Klingon while taking on his persona and voice as saying, "The Romulans fought with honor!"  
  
Paulera lowered her voice a little and Allisa could sense a feeling of secrecy in her words, "They reported after that first hour to Picard that there was a problem with the Emergency Transport Unit (ETU). They called Doctor Crusher and I from Sick Bay to transporter room 3. There was a signal locked in the ships transporter buffer from the ETU. It was Shinzon, but Geordi did not know that it was his signal at first. Some how the ETU sent Picard to the bridge and Shinzon to transporter room three. Since they have the same DNA, the ETU tried to transport both men, but was unable to buffer Shinzon's signal correctly and sent him to the defalt. The computer did not know what to do with the signal and Geordi remembered something he learned from Captain Scottie."  
  
Paulera's face became alive with expression, "Scottie was wrecked 75 years ago after leaving Kirk and the Enterprise. They discovered him in a transporter buffer on his ship that was wrecked on a Dysonsphere. It is a sphere created over a star to harness its energy. One can live inside the interior wall of the Dysonsphere, which looked like the surface of a class M planet with inexhaustible energy. This was the first time documented that a sphere like this was in use. It was all theoretical till that point.  
  
The sphere was abandoned cause the star had become unstable and its occupants were nowhere to be found. He knew that he did not have enough supplies to wait for a rescue. Scottie and another crew member put themselves into the pattern buffer with the transporter locked in the diagnostic cycle. This would cause the pattern not to degenerate and cross connect with the phase inducers to provide a regenerative power source."  
  
Paulers's violet eyes looked around the room as she spoke, "So Geordi put the signal of Shinzon into the buffer the same way and then went and contacted Picard. The Captain was contacted by a Reman who asked about Shinzon's body. Reluctantly, Picard told the Reman what had happened and what he was planning on doing to save the Reman's Praetor. Picard and Geordi found a way to stabilize Shinzon's medical condition by using the signal in the buffer and adding his own last transport tag. They sent his signal to Sick Bay and we repaired a wound on his abdomen. There were very little signs of the degeneration that Shinzon experienced from the adverse effects of his being cloned by the Romulans. Picard put a medallion called a Piontry upon Shinzon's neck, which started to heal his wounds faster. The effects the Piontry had on Picard to start with before the transporter tags combined were the key factor that stabilized Shinzon's condition. He would soon die if the medallion was taken away from him."  
  
Paulera sat still and looked solemn as if her puppy had just died, "He has been isolated in the Captain's personal rooms since then. Picard told him not to leave the rooms unless it was to go to the holodeck and then only after contacting him first. The first month he had memory loss. When his memories started coming back he refused me to come to the rooms for medical assistance and has spoken to no one but Picard and Guinan since that time."  
  
Paulera looked down at her hands as a few tears fell into them. "I know it sounds strange...I really like Renee and dislike Shinzon. Renee has lots of Picard's imperial qualities and aspiration for life and peace. Now that he knows who he is and Shinzon has returned he is exceedingly dissimilar. He became detached and confrontational. Even Picard spoke to me about his drastic mood change from a happy youth to a sinister Shinzon. Some how I assumed that once he looked at existence from Renee's stance of thinking, it would decrease the loathing and pain when he received his memory back...I was mistaken. I have been pining for the Renee I came to care for. Could you speak to Shinzon and try to help him?"  
  
Allisa was speechless for a split second. "If the Captain asks me to, it is my duty as ships counselor."  
  
She said in her professional voice as she read Paulera's hidden thoughts on what she meant by 'refused me to come to the rooms.' Allisa caught glimpses of Paulera treating a newly healed Shinzon. Then of Shinzon leaning over Paulera's delicate frame for a romantic kiss. Apparently the two of them had become very close while Shinzon experienced lack of memory and was called Renee. Allisa flinched as she viewed in her mind an incident the night before Shinzon's memories came back fully. They were caught up in wistful love making in zero gravity within the holodeck program of deep space when Shinzon whispered 'Troi' and Paulera became upset. Shinzon transformed within then without and told her to depart in a harsh tone. Since that time he would not allow anyone in the room but Picard and Guinan. "I will ask the Captain about this matter."  
  
Paulera had a lost look on her face, "You see the thought of him being Shinzon of Remus scares me. He has killed hundreds of Romulans and tried to destroy Earth. I could not and can not except that Renee is gone from me. I honestly love him and wanted to help him, but Shinzon is always there.  
  
At that moment Picard's voice broke the silence, "Counselor Vendalla, please meet me in the observation lounge."  
  
"Right away captain." Allisa looked to Paulera and forced herself to smile at her. "Well our session is over for now. If you want to schedule a session for next week, just contact me."  
  
Paulera broke a smile, "Yes I have missed Deanna's talks with me and you have helped me very much by letting me openly talk about all of this. Remember Counselor, Renee needs others to facilitate help for him. He is lost to himself in the depths of a Reman night."  
  
Allisa left and as she walked to the turbolift she hoped Shinzon would be there and surprise her. When he was not, she thought about Paulera, 'that poor Trill...she loves Renee and he is gone...to her it is as if Shinzon kidnapped her lost love. I wish there was someone else she could talk to...a guy...to alleviate some of the pain and take her mind off of Renee. She is a Trill. Even when her consciousness is passed to another host, she will still have the memories.'  
  
When Allisa arrived at the Observation Lounge there was a man sitting in the front chair she mistook for Picard. Allisa heard a translucent voice in her mind quoting Hamlet:  
  
"To be, or not to be: that is the question:  
  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  
  
And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep."  
  
He turned around in the chair to face her and she gasped. "Oh, I did not expect you here."  
  
He continued audibly: "No more; and by a sleep to say we end The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep; To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub; For in that sleep of death what dreams may come When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, Must give us pause: there's the respect That makes calamity of so long life; For who would bear the whips and scorns of time, The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely, The pangs of despised love, the law's delay, The insolence of office and the spurns That patient merit of the unworthy takes, When he himself might his quietus make With a bare bodkin? who would fardels bear, To grunt and sweat under a weary life, But that the dread of something after death, The undiscover'd country from whose bourn No traveller returns, puzzles the will And makes us rather bear those ills we have Than fly to others that we know not of? Thus conscience does make cowards of us all; And thus the native hue of resolution Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought, And enterprises of great pith and moment With this regard their currents turn awry, And lose the name of action.-- Soft you now! The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons Be all my sins remember'd."  
  
Shinzon stalked toward her with the lights of the stars shining upon his masculine frame. He was fully aware that she had just came from a session with Paulera and had seen what had transpired between them. As he took her hand and kissed it tenderly he opened his mind to her. She could see when his memories started coming back from the sexual stimulation with Paulera. The feelings and thoughts made his mind think of his encounters telepathically with the other married counselor Troi.  
  
Shinzon took Picard's talk into advisement and allowed Allisa to get closer to him. He knew he could show this side of himself to no one else but her. He felt her gentleness touching his mind and he opened it to her.  
  
Allisa's eyes filled with tears and her entire soul shook with the emotions that Shinzon felt that next day at discovering who he was and what had happened. Had it not been for Shinzon's hardy arms wrapping around her in sympathy, she would have fell to the floor with the intense feelings. She felt waved of regret, fear, panic at the loss of self, fury, misery, fortitude, retribution, concerning outlook, passion and longing in the darkest portions of his soul. Once again he closed his mind to only certain events to her and broke the connection slightly for her safeguard.  
  
He whispered into her ear softly: ".why wouldst thou be a breeder of sinners? I am myself indifferent honest; but yet I could accuse me of such things that it were better my mother had not borne me: I am very proud, revengeful, ambitious, with more offences at my beck than I have thoughts to put them In, imagination to give them shape, or time to act them in. What should such fellows as I do crawling between earth and heaven? We are arrant knaves, all; believe none of us."  
  
She came to herself leaning against Shinzon's formed chest with tears in her eyes starting to dissipate. She felt the warmth of his arms around her and his soft kisses on her forehead. She wondered at this man before her this mixture of Renee and Shinzon's persona. He allowed her access to his mind in small measures she noted. Until Shinzon's memories came back Picard decided to call him Renee instead of Shinzon. Allisa perceived the presence of the Shinzon who Picard had called Renee.  
  
Renee (Shinzon) was healing from some deadly ordeal he thought with the knowledge that he was saved by Picard and the crew of the Enterprise. He spent a lot of time in the Captain's personal rooms gazing at the stars. He was in constant awe of the world in close proximity to him. Filled with a sense of hope and love for Picard and the Federation. Hearing stories of the Picard family and of Picard's own adventured in deep space exploration during the day and laying in Paulera's arms at night. He awoke to the realization that the other him (Shinzon) had tried to destroy all of it just as Picard said. Shinzon once again, pulled himself apart from all others save Picard and Guinan to stretch his mind out with the new found power of the medallion around his neck. He spoke out toward Remus in search for Kunak, the brother of his now dead Viceroy, Vkruk. At that moment Allisa understood Kunak to be the other voice she had heard that was in need of information from Picard.  
  
Allisa recalling the play from her Ancient Earth Literature class for the Federation Academy spoke in turn:  
  
"O, what a noble mind is here o'erthrown! The courtier's, soldier's,  
  
scholar's, eye, tongue, sword; The expectancy and rose of the fair  
  
state,  
  
The glass of fashion and the mould of form, The observed of all  
  
observers,  
  
quite, quite down! And I, of ladies most deject and wretched,  
  
That suck'd the honey of his music vows, Now see that noble and most  
  
sovereign reason, Like sweet bells jangled, out of tune and harsh;  
  
That unmatch'd form and feature of blown youth Blasted with ecstasy:  
  
O, woe is me,To have seen what I have seen, see what I see!"  
  
Shinzon completely gave into the urge to offer himself to Allisa. He tipped away from her to view her emerald eyes that were filled with an advancing storm and see her soul. He found her responsive to his attentions and thoughts. With his arm still around her, he lowered it to her tiny waist and pressed his body to hers. Letting his other hand rise to her slender neck. He traced a line with the tips of his fingers over her neck and up to her chin. He felt her sizzling body against his creating awareness between them both of their desires.  
  
Shinzon brushed her hair back and held it in his fingers remembering a phrase he had spoken, 'Can I touch your hair?' Shinzon developed a smirk on his face and Allisa understood its meaning. He gazed unwaveringly back to her eyes in wonder at the woman before him, 'I awoke as Renee only to find a growing pains within. Feeling dead...feeling pain...absence of humanity and yet before me she brings my soul to life.'  
  
Once again releasing his thoughts to Allisa from Shakespeare, but this time it was Romeo and Juliet: "O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard. Being in night, all this is but a dream, Too flattering-sweet to be substantial."  
  
Allisa's skin became even warmer to his sensual touches as she also gave in to the urge in their thoughts. He lowered his full lips to her reaching lush mouth slowly. Their minds and bodies were transfixed in time as the passionate kiss encompassed all their senses. The mystery and depths of his longing only worked as a fuel for their enthusiasm. The moment was broken by the telepathic transmission that someone was at the door. Allisa managed to separate herself from Shinzon's kiss and rested her head back upon his chest hearing his heart bounding. She still felt like everything was not real...caught in a dream. She hoped she did not wake to find she had not even made it to the Enterprise yet.  
  
He quietly spoke to her mind: "It is my soul that calls upon thy name: How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night, Like softest music to attending ears!"  
  
Before she could pull herself from Shinzon's mind or his arms the door opened. Picard walked into the room to witness the two distracted people he had called to the Observation Lounge to meet each other. Allisa's eyes were fixed on Picard with her hands and one side of her face upon Shinzon's chest. Shinzon's arm was around her and the other was wistfully smoothing the hair from her face with his eyes closed.  
  
There was a grim facade about Picard at witnessing this turn of events. True, Shinzon had withdrawn from all outside contact and barely allowed Picard to have interactions with him. If Allisa was able to break his dark demeanor in a small amount of time, maybe there was hope of reaching him before it was unfeasible.  
  
Then he smirked at the empathic couple before him. He could faintly read remembrances from them of Shakespeare. He remembered when he was introducing Troi and Riker to each other for the first time on the Enterprise and then was told they had known each other already on her home world. He remembered the accounts Troi had told him where Riker had saved her life and that of her friend Chandra, Allisa's cousin, when the Sindareen had attacked her planet.  
  
Allisa and Shinzon perceived his memories and Allisa continued the story to them in telepathic messages that lasted for the duration of a second and they understood. Deanna had then been kidnapped by the leader and dragged into the jungle. After a long search Riker found them and fought the Sindareen for Troi's freedom. With Riker victorious, the two of them started the journey of leaving the jungle together. Both of them had become each other's Imzadi (first, beloved) on a mental and physical level. That became Troi's first sexual experience and the first time she connected to a man on an emotional level called Imzadi. It was not the first time for Riker sexually but the first time he had made an emotional connection with a woman.  
  
Picard, Shinzon and Allisa seated themselves at the conference table in the room and continued to formulate a plan. The plan included telling the other leading officers fully about Shinzon and his circumstances. They decided to leave out any mention of the medallions given to Picard that has caused Picard and Shinzon telepathic and self-healing/rejuvenating abilities at present.  
  
Shinzon leaned forward, "Not just regenerative youth and telepathy. I just recently have found telekinesis." At this he raised his hand and a chair at the far wall started moving closer. Allisa and Picard gasped audibly.  
  
After Picard regained his controlled demeanor, "Lets not overwhelm them all at once. Keep all of the information about the medallions unrevealed. My former Ship's Doctor Beverly Crusher who is Head of Starfleet Medical now, Captain Riker/Troi of the Titan, Admiral Janeway, and newly awarded Assistant Chief Engineer of the Titan Wesley Crusher (Beverly's son) already fully know our situation and information except for the information about the medallions. Let's bring everyone else up to speed on the save level on the situation."  
  
Allisa smirked to herself as she remembered one of Geordi's memories of Data. Picard and Shinzon raised their eyebrows at her. She could not help laughing at the two men. Picard's response to this was amusement and he raised both eyebrows where as Shinson's response was skepticism and lowered both of his. "Ok, I was thinking what Data said once to Geordi, '.I have a magnetic personality." She continued to laugh and Picard could not suppress a grin. Shinzon read her mind to fully understand the humor and seen it was when Data waved his arm at a door in order to open it and also said, 'Open says me.' Shinzon sat back in his seat and folded his hands and flashed a small grin at the two who were trying their best to stop laughing.  
  
Allisa finally regained her poise and regarded the two men in the room once again while trying to put Shinzon's kiss out of her mind. "Yes, Shinzon has similarities to Data. Data's positronic matrix allowed him to wave his arm to open the door and Shinzon now used his telekinesis to move that chair. What both of you have not noticed about each other is that you both quote from Ancient Earth Literature quite fluently."  
  
Shinzon and Picard looked at her with surprise and feeling the thoughts in each other's mind. They said as one from King Henry IV: "Presume not that I am the thing I was; For God doth know, so shall the world perceive,"  
  
Picard took his turn to discontinue speaking and Shinzon followed willingly with the last line, "That I have turn'd away my former self." 


	5. C 5

Chapter 5: Pink Dragons  
  
Paulera walked into Ten Forward and sat at the bar in front of Guinan. "Hi, I just got done with a session with the new Counselor. She was very helpful." Paulera winked at Guinan. "As I left, I talked to Geordi and he mentioned a Florian style cuisine you recommended earlier. I wanted to try it if I may." Her eyes were a little puffy after having talked about the inevitability of Shinzon.  
  
Guinan smiled tranquilly remembering that Paulera was in still morning the loss of Renee and in need of male attention. "Certainly...Oh, Mr. Silva is eating a lovely Florian-Teliam dish. He is sitting right now by the port window overlooking the stars. I could get you the same thing if you like the way it looks."  
  
Sergio Silva having heard his name turned to see the bright purple-eyed Trill Paulera eyeing his meal and invited the intelligent beauty to try a taste. She obliged with a smile that equaled his own he distinguished. Guinan turned to replicate Paulera the same dish philosophizing, 'They would make a fine match. It would be better then her and Renee because he is really Shinzon and has a thing for counselors.' Guinan smiled and looked around the room.  
  
Geordi and Worf walked in moments soon after asking for the same item. Guinan sat them with Paulera and Sergio per Paulera's request. Worf made sure to mention wanting a glass of prune juice to one of the waiters and found that he was already bringing him a glass of his favorite drink.  
  
Sergio and Geordi were talking over humorous events in Engineering. One such happening was where one of the technicians discovered an engineer wore boxer shorts with little swords and pink dragons under his uniform. It was discovered after a conductor unite tore his uniform. Sergio made a toast to the 'joys' of space travel and chance encounters while raising his glass toward Paulera first. Sergio's eyes seamed to feast upon Paulera's tall lithe form and dark brunette, sinuous hair.  
  
Commander Maiden walked over to the table, "Hi, have any of you heard anything about any confrontations in Astronomics concerning the new Chief and his number one?"  
  
They looked at each other and smiled in understanding. Geordi was the one to speak up, "Well you see, Riker demoted Stupinshin's wife after she did a few unsavory things that he may or may not have helped at. And another was Lieutenant Stupinshin was passed over twice so far for the Chief of Astronomics because he is as 'tricky as a Ferengi'. That makes him shall I say, as happy as a Klingon at a Betazoid wedding." Everyone laughed at Geordi's joke and looked at Worf.  
  
Worf ignored them as he remembered seeing Allisa in part of the wedding ceremony on Betazed. Deanna and Riker ended up deciding to also have a traditional Betazoid wedding on her home planet. All of their friends on the Enterprise went, including Worf. Picard had to pull rank to get Worf to join in the ritual attire of a Betazoid wedding  
  
Commander Maiden still looked confused, "Why would a Klingon not like to be at a Betazoid wedding?"  
  
Worf glaired at him, "Because in order to go to their wedding you have to be...naked." To that everyone started laughing again. Guinan even joined in laughing and put her hand on Worf's shoulder momentarily. Guinan asked Commander Maiden for a word. Maiden and Guinan sat down at another table and talked for a few minutes and then he left.  
  
Paulera mentioned while running her finger over the rim of her tropical drink keeping all the men's attention on her, "I can remember Samuel liking prune juice also. He was the host of my Symbiont 5 times ago and was stationed at Star Fleet Medical. Might be some of the reason why when I was joined I started thinking of going into the medical field."  
  
Worf blundered into the conversation with his head held fixed and his eyes on his glass, "I had the fortune to befriend a Trill on Deep Space 9. She was very honorable and versed in the Klingon ways. A most desirable companion, till she was wounded and her Symbiont was transferred to another female Trill. The new Trill still had some of her characteristics, but was a different person,"  
  
Geordi finding her very remarkable, "How was it to have other people's memories and thoughts added to your own, if you don't mind the question?"  
  
Sergio leaned back moving his leg closer to Paulera's and allowing his boot to touch hers lightly as she started to speak about the transition period. To Sergio's bewilderment, there is a Trill aboard that is in line to receive her Symbiont if she becomes ill or unable to continue to be the host.  
  
And his name was Damerin McClure, the only temporary Astronomer aboard the Enterprise who had direct control over all projects if he needed. The only person he answered to was the Captain. On most Galaxy Star Ships they had several teams working by themselves and together in unison. At different times, there were teams brought aboard for specific research. Damerin was brought aboard and given a task that no other except Picard was allowed access. It was dually rumored Sergio noted his equals always tend to alternate their shifts to avoid the striking Trill due to his demanding conduct.  
  
Sergio remembered seeing Damerin the first time in the turbolift outside holodeck 2. He had on an a Ancient Earth uniform where he had been obviously training in some form of medieval knife/sword play by the weaponry about his waist on his kilt. Damerin walked into the turbolift and heavily eyed him with a dark piercing gaze with menacing eyes, before turning to face the door. Sergio felt shock waves over his spine that tingled of electricity. Sergio remembered holding his breath while standing behind Damerin's large muscular frame compared to his athletically tone frame. He also recalled asking his friends about the rumored gay astronomer and finding him to be as mystifying as the stars he studied. The only thing that he did not like about Damerin was his frosty nature, which to Sergio was as dreadful as a plague. Damerin was also known for sword playing with Picard and some of the security staff.  
  
Picard's voice came in over the computer to Worf's com badge that everyone wore on their uniforms, "Worf, I need you and Geordi to meet me and Allisa in the Observation Lounge."  
  
Worf inclined his head to Geordi, "Captain, Geordi is here with me. We will be there shortly," as they both arose to exit the crowded but friendly chamber.  
  
As the two approached the door a high pitch sound menaced Worf. Surreptitious whispers of Shakespeare invaded Worf's mind. He remembered it from a play that Beverly directed some time ago, "Yet she must die, else she'll betray more men." Worf came to a sudden halt that stunned Geordi.  
  
"Worf is anything wrong?" Geordi calmly questioned the Klingon who was obviously on guard standing a few feet from the exit of Ten Forward. Geordi watched the ridges of Worf's forehead deepen more harshly and Worf's eyes took on the appearance of a dark furious flame. Worf showed his Klingon side and displayed his teeth.  
  
"Did you hear a voice just now say something from Othello. I thought I heard a quote from Beverly's play?" Worf was tuning his finely honed warrior ears to the crowd as Guinan turned observing him. Guinan having almost supernatural like hearing had heard the voice also along with Geordi and Worf. She looked around searching for anyone there who was talking about the play and concluded no one was in such a conversation. Intrigued, She continued with her business in a calm demeanor and listened to both men near the door. She secretly hoped to herself that it was not another visit from 'Q' a supernatural being from the Q Continuum.  
  
In Worf's ears the words were spoken in hushed tones, "Put out the light, and then put out the light. Think on thy sins...Peace, and be still...I that am cruel, am yet merciful, I would not have thee linger in thy pain." Worf was hearing the voice toward the end in surround sound instead of close by as before and looked about the room. Worf clenched his fists determined to not show surprise or that anything was beyond his scope of control.  
  
The doors on the other area of Ten Forward opened for Damerin McClure. Worf heard the high pitched sound cease. Worf turned to Geordi, "I may need to go to my quarters after this meeting to sort this out." With that, the two men left Ten Forward because they knew the Captain was waiting. Guinan continued to listen to them even after they entered the Turbo Lift, but they did not reveal anything else about the unpleasant incident. She determined to speak to the Captain about the issue.  
  
Damerin noticed the charming Paulera at a table with a young engineer. He decided to intermingle with his crewmembers, "Hello, Paulera what is that you're eating. I don't believe I have seen that in this quadrant before?" He lowered his face to her meal, then turned his head to face her closely with a darkened vile over his unwavering eyes.  
  
Paulera giggled girlishly to Damerin's enjoyment and Sergio's repulsion. Paulera motioned for Damerin to take up Geordi's now unoccupied seat next to her. Damerin's calculatingly almost Vulcan qualities returned. Both of them spoke briefly over activities that have happened in both of their work areas, while Sergio pretended to eat his serving of food. He felt dismayed that Paulera had diverted her attention to the other man so easily upon his arrival.  
  
'Truth be told,' he thought, 'Damerin always gets extreme levels of attention from everyone including me.' Having hated to admit the following to himself he pondered over his other views of Damerin being out of his reach as a companion. He let his eyes drift over to the others at his table and let out a sigh thinking, 'The unattainable guy is after the lovely Paulera. Great! Now he is holding her hand. I guess the rumors of him being gay were wrong. I have no chance with her now that he is after her. She had been closed off to everyone and almost secluded in work aboard the ship since we left space dock. Now that Damned Damerin has her attention.' He got up from the table perplexingly defeated and walked over to get another drink from Guinan at the bar. Damerin followed Sergio's agile legs and finely toned torso closely with his eyes as he continued with chit chatting with the Trill female.  
  
"Why so glum?" Guinan's charming voice flowed over Sergio.  
  
"Oh, that Damn Damerin is after Paulera. I don't have a chance with her now. She is so captivating with her wit. I can see why he likes her so much." He lowered his head not fully aware he was speaking out loud. "He appears mysterious and intelligent, but cold at times. I wish I could find someone on this ship. They have all been whisked away by some dark good- looking guy just as I start to get their notice. First the counselor near the Captains rooms, now this."  
  
Guinan smiled to herself understanding that Shinzon and Allisa had already met and the Captain's task may be more complex then he first ascertained. "I wonder then..." Guinan informed the disheartened crewman in slow intentional tones, "Why Damerin has not took his eyes off of you since you got out of your seat?"  
  
Sergio almost choked on his new drink, "What?" He turned to the table and Damerin was piercing into his very being with his wickedly masculine eyes still holding Paulera's hand. Sergio sat down on the bar stool because his legs almost went out underneath him. He experimentally raised an eyebrow slightly at him. To this, Damerin lowered his gaze over Sergio's seated frame with approval. Sergio sat frozen on the stool while he watched Damerin start to cares Paulera's fingers and wrist causing her to shift her pose. He watched both of them at the table unable to believe what his mind was telling him. Damerin was either interested in him and teasing him or toying with him as he took his girl.  
  
Sergio felt a rush of confusion. He liked Paulera's sense of humor and individuality, but found Damerin's appearance superior to her slender build. He was usually the less dominant of the two in a relationship. True he had wanted to try out being the dominant male in a relationship and have another who was his subordinate. He turned around to face the bar once again away from the table unable to endure anymore. Remembering the importance that interior speaks volumes over exterior. Damerin's cold personality flashed in his imagination and it snapped him back to reality. He stood up to return to the table and compete for Paulera's affections, to find that Paulera sat unaccompanied. "Where did Damerin venture off to?"  
  
Paulera looked at him blankly, "Oh, he had to present some of his findings about this new system to Starfleet headquarters." With a spirited look, "Do you feel like going for a walk after we finish eating?"  
  
"With a woman such as yourself..." He took her hand that Damerin had been holding and lightly kissed, "...sounds lovely." His senses became filled with her sweet aroma and gentleness of temperament. They were both aware of a heat rising from the gentle cares of their hands.  
  
  
  
Picard and Allisa sat at the table in the Observation Lounge along with Chief Engineer, Geordi; Head of Security Lieutenant Worf; and Ship's Doctor Rick Berman (the new medical doctor). He started to reveal the situation that happened after Data's death about finding and saving Shinzon using the transporter buffers.  
  
Worf started to growl audibly. Everyone in the lounge turned to him waiting for what the Klingon would say. "He caused Data's death and tried to kill us all!" Worf almost yelled at the Captain as he rose from the table with a thud.  
  
Picard squared his shoulders and jutted his chin out which he knew Worf would take as a sign of supremacy and authority, "Worf please sit down, now." In a calmer voice, "There are a lot of things that need to be said and discussed. Everyone of you must keep an open mind and hear us out."  
  
Worf stated in confusion, "Who is the us you are referring to?"  
  
Picard let his eyes scan the room for a moment thinking, 'Shinzon does love his entrances.'  
  
The door to the Observation Lounge opened to display an imperial Shinzon of Remus. He used his stormy eyes to slice through the room full of spectators as he read their minds. He strode up to Picard's side and tipped his head while arcing his eyebrow in Worf's general bearing. Shinzon seated himself with his black leather pants getting Allisa's attention once again. His pants made an imperceptible screech sound as he adjusted himself into his seat.  
  
Allisa replied to Picard in thought while Shinzon seated himself, 'Yes, he does and I perceive they will except him. Geordi and Berman already know some of these tidings, but very little. They are on the verge of accepting the situation if you feel strongly about it. Worf on the other side of the coin is experiencing a wide range of emotional abhorrence and distrust. Now that is about right for a Klingon in this situation. You might have to talk to him later, away from everyone else.'  
  
Shinzon spoke to the room while looking Allisa in the eye, "O my soul's joy, If after every tempest come such calmness, May the winds blow, till they have waken'd death."  
  
Picard noted and felt perplexed that Shinzon was quoting Othello, a Shakespearian story where Iago deceived Othello into killing his love, Desdemona.  
  
He continued only for Allisa in her mind, 'And let the labouring bark climb hills of seas, Olympus-high, and duck again as low as hell's from heaven. If it were now to die, 'Twere now to be most happy, for I fear my soul hath her content so absolute, that not another comfort, like to this succeeds in unknown fate.'  
  
Allisa sent back to Shinzon the reply that Desdemona did in the play, 'The heavens forbid but that our loves and comforts should increase, even as our days do grow.'  
  
At that instant Worf exploded, "Why was I not informed that this 'person' was aboard the ship?" pointing a massive finger toward the now vaguely smiling Shinzon. Worf made a point not to disclose the fact that before the meeting he heard a voice quoting Othello and here Shinzon was also. He was going to discuss this with Picard after the meeting.  
  
Shinzon continued to Allisa in thought while glaring at Worf, 'Amen to that, sweet powers.' Shinzon became increasingly annoyed with Worf for interrupting his thoughts to Allisa. He was also angry at Worf for not excepting him on the ship and openly challenging the situation in front of Allisa and Picard.  
  
Allisa fixed all her energy toward the angry Head of Security, "Worf, Captain Picard thought it was necessary to conceal things from us for a time in order to assess the situation. There is more going on here then just Shinzon being alive and on the Enterprise. Do you remember when you were searching for answers to your parents death at Khitomer and came across a planet with a girl called Ba'el who was half Klingon and half Romulan?"  
  
Worf started to calm down at the mention of the lovely girl, Ba'el, who left her home that had been a Romulan camp for the Klingons. He met her a long time ago on her planet and she later left and went with some of Worf's friends to the Klingon home world Qo'nos. She then traveled with some of Spock's acquaintances and ventured to Romulas to speak with Spock in secret. "I remember, but that has nothing to do with Shinzon," Worf contended.  
  
Allisa lowered her eyelids and leaned toward Worf with a veracity of passion and intensity. "She is on her way here along with two Remans. You may want to calm down and pay attention to what Captain Picard and Shinzon have to offer in the way of information before she arrives tomorrow. Her life may depend upon your ability to listen and delegate the members of security after this meeting."  
  
Worf looked disturb at Allisa's words by staring seriously at Shinzon. He lowered his head and started to grit his teeth. "Very well...I will listen for her sake and yours Allisa. I am sorry, Captian." He controlled himself thinking, 'if her life is in danger, that clone is behind it. I will listen to obtain what information I can that might be useful.'  
  
Picard and Shinzon looked at each other in admiration of Allisa's skills at calming the ferociously murderous acting Klingon so straightforwardly. Shinzon spoke almost inaudibly still looking at Worf, "And thus she is deliver'd: If she be fair and wise, fairness and wit; The one's for use, the other using it." Then turning to look at Allisa while sending her and Picard in thought, 'She that was ever fair, and never proud, had tongue at will, and yet was never loud.'  
  
Everyone was starring at Shinzon with different questions in their minds when Picard began his oration. He spoke of Shinzon being saved in the transporter with Geordi adding in a few things. He then went on to mention Shinzon's temporary memory loss and return. He spoke of Shinzon's days as Renee changing his outlook on life and looked to the counselor. Allisa looked at Shinzon and nodded reassuring to the captain. Picard turned to Shinzon, "And now I would like Shinzon to continue with the information about Remus and our visitors who are on their way here to the Denab System."  
  
Worf stared toward Shinzon, while bearing his teeth, giving him a glint of a throaty growl. Worf wondered why Ba'el was on her way here and how safe she was traveling with the Remans. His mind wondered to her memory and if she would succumb to his warrior animalistic intentions this time. True she was half Klingon, but the other half that he then despised was not as untrustworthy and non-honorable as once he believed.  
  
Shinzon leaned forward onto the table while feeling the leather pants tighten over his legs under Allisa's scrutiny. "Come, let us to the castle. News, friends, our wars are done." Shinzon felt amusement every time he quoted from Ancient Earth knowing that everyone strained to understand what he was meaning except for Picard of course and Allisa most of the time. He paused collecting his thoughts and everyone else's.  
  
Unknown to everyone on board the Enterprise including Guinan, 'Q' was watching them. Q sat back in his chair and looked at his invited guest, "Amazing how their minds work, is it not?"  
  
Q was dressed exactly like a gypsy fortune teller from Earth and his guest did also. His guest leaned over Q's magic ball that displayed the meeting in the Observation lounge and smiled, "You have to admit, they are amusing."  
  
With a strange smirk Q continued, "Well, if you want amusing lets stop viewing this dominate dimension in this timeline and view some others. We will come back here and see what really happened, but first I want to see what could have happened in an alternate demention."  
  
His guest looked puzzled, "So what we are about to see is not real?"  
  
Q looking pleased with himself turned back to the crystal ball, "The timeline we are viewing is the real one within the dominate dimension. I will give you a short version. Not even I could fully allow you to comprehend all of the workings of existence within such a short time. Basically, humans view them in their reality as being parallel with other dimensions. They run a course in a timeline. All of the other dimensions stem from this one and branch out indefinitely. They branch out from pivotal moments in time and effect a rivet of change. They can branch out when there is a spike in the dimension caused when a being is under insurmountable amounts of strain. There are different dimensions of existence humans know not of. Granted there are branches that run paralleled to the dominant dimension and those are the ones they are familiar with. The same people doing similar things and such."  
  
Q's guest looked confused, "Well, it might be better to show me the alternate dimensions first. I will probably understand after watching alternate happenings to this dimension then watching the rest of the real one. What causes the branching of the real dimension?"  
  
Q had a devious look in his eyes, "I do. I have caused branches since the start of their time. We shall see how well you fair in alternate dimensions. Let the games begin Jean-Luc." 


	6. C 6

Chapter 6: Thunder, Lightning and the Storm (Alternate Dimension)  
  
Q raised an eyebrow watching his crystal ball, "Ok, let's see what happens here."  
  
Shinzon eyed the room listening to Worf's thoughts of Ba'el's lovely eyes and almost felt sick to his stomach. 'How Worf cowers to the All Powerful Federation' Shinzon thought as he started talking about Ba'el traveling to Romulas to join Spock on his quest of Unification. He spoke of when he came to power as the Praetor and finding Spock and a group of leaders of the movement with Ba'el among them. How he kept them separate from the other Romulans and questioned them himself.  
  
Shinzon sent thoughts and questions into Worf's mind, 'Why do you think I spared that half Klingon and half Romulan female? Was it curiosity about her Klingon savageness? Was it a sense of honor that kept me from allowing the Romulans from slitting her throat? Was it her thoughts of you becoming angry with me when you found out...if you found out there might have been affections toward me and that was the reason I did not give her to the Reman guards? Why do you think I allowed her to live? She is after all half Romulan. Could it have been some favor she bestowed upon me after I questioned her? She has the ferociousness of a Klingon, but the mental power of a Romulan. Could you tame her?'  
  
To those thoughts, Worf became infuriated further than his ability to control himself in front of Picard. Worf started growling and stood to his feet and reached to try and grab Shinzon from over the table and missed.  
  
"Worf, you need to heal." Shinzon hissed out over the table to everyone's amazement and Allisa's terror. She could hear and see the thoughts in Worf's mind of Shinzon's blood splattering on the walls as he drinks it.  
  
"What have you done to Ba'el? I swear by the gods if I find out any harm has come to her I will kill you where you stand!" Worf leered.  
  
Shinzon looked at Picard and Allisa and rolled his eyes, "Think on thy sins" then back to Worf who was still standing on the other side of the table ".peace be still." He looked back at Worf who understood the lines to be the ones from Ten Forward. He remembered in the story that the woman died and believed that Shinzon meant to kill her as well. Shinzon sent thoughts to him only, 'Oh no Klingon, I will not kill her. I have another use for her. She is superior." Worf lunged over the table before Shinzon or Allisa could discern his intention to attack.  
  
Smiling at the turn of events, Q and his guest watched as Shinzon and Worf fought in front of everyone. Worf grabbed Shinzon's neck and tried to snap it. Allisa yelled at them to stop. Q smiled even more when Shinzon used his telekinesis to throw Worf across the room. For the next few minutes they struggled with each other determined to kill. Shinzon held his hands out toward Worf. He stopped in mid-turn as Shinzon used his powers to start to crush his internal organs.  
  
Shinzon turned to Allisa and felt a flow from her mind that spoke with emotions of peace, "SHINZON, Shinzon release him.Please!"  
  
He did so as he took her in his arms and faced her with an evil glair, "I will not be handled psychologically by you and Picard or physically by this Klingon or Dr. Berman. I have had enough of that from the Romulans. I am taking over this ship and when my Reman brothers get here everyone will feel my pain!" Shinzon hissed at Allissa with his emotions flaring out of control. Shinzon spoke to her mind, 'I will not harm you, but you must stay out of my way. Go to my room and stay there till I get the ship under control.'  
  
Q became inpatient and waved his hand over the magic ball causing it to go forward in time. "Ok this is better, let's watch from here."  
  
At that moment Worf leaned over the table and seen Geordi and Picard still holding their ears as if frozen by Shinzon's new power. Shinzon was enraptured with his new power and thought he had wounded Worf worse than he did and had his side turned toward him. He was going to toy with the proud Klingon before disposing of him. Worf stealthy pulled his fazor weapon out and aimed at Shinzon. Allisa seen his actions and Worf's thoughts of stopping Shinzon once and for all and gasped. Shinzon recognized in a microsecond that his emotions for power and Allisa were his undoing. Worf fired the weapon and it hit him dead in the chest. Shinzon fell to the ground with Allisa hanging on to him unable to balanced herself.  
  
Geordi, Berman and Picard were able to move once again and looked at the room around them. Worf was on the floor touching Shinzon's neck. Allisa was half laying on Shinzon crying loudly and trying to wake him. Worf announced with metal in his voice, "He is dead."  
  
Doctor Rick Berman slapped his com badge, "Emergency transport of 6 to Sick Bay!" Reality phased before their consciousness. Picard nodded in agreement with the doctor thinking that his and Shinzon's tags being in the transported may help the young man in some way and get him to the doctor faster. Picard's hopes of Shinzon becoming his friend and having a future together as a family were dashed to pieces. All he hoped for now was for Shinzon to live.  
  
"She always knows what's going on. That Guinan is such a nuisance at times." Q stammered looking at a conversation between Picard and Guinan about the Remans and Shinzon.  
  
Q moved the time 20 minutes into the future. Allisa was standing at the side of a medical bed holding Shinzon's hand. There was a blank look on her face with tears falling onto her uniform as she asked everyone to leave them alone. They complied and Picard went to his Ready Room to talk with Guinan.  
  
She felt the same resolve Captain Picard had in the Briar Patch when they were trying to capture Data after he malfunctioned. They were falling to the ground in a shuttle attached to Data's shuttle. At the last moment possible Picard and Worf were able to save both crafts and Data.  
  
She climbed onto the bed and lay on one side still holding his hand, not willing to let him go. She laid her head on his chest and noted the lack of his regularly bounding heartbeat. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into his chest letting her lips touch slightly as she spoke saying, "Hear my voice? Feel my lips? I am here. Stay here with me." She clenched his hand with her hand and placed the other on the side of his face. She reached out with all of her strength trying to find his thoughts or a glimpse of his being.  
  
Q glanced at his guest, "Ok, lets see the ending of this altercation." He waved his hand again and the figures in the crystal faded and new ones materialized as Allisa and Shinzon.  
  
Allisa located Shinzon's presence stronger once again. She held onto his body and pressed her mental connection to his soul with all her ability. She found him, very subtle, but she had a hold of his being at the risk of her own. She told the Remans in thought, 'I don't know how long I can hold him here without TELEPATHIC HELP. The medallion, Piontry, on his neck from Picard is helping his body from losing its natural signals. They are very week. The machines are keeping his body in stasis, so they do not get any weaker. When can you get here?' She let out a gasp as she felt his soul fear and he started resisting her not knowing who she was once again. The Remans returned, "We can be there within the hour." And broke the transmission after sending her strength from their beings into her to hopefully sustain Allisa for that amount of time and for what she was about to do.  
  
She spoke the words out loud and telepathically, "Imzadi I am here." Shinzon's essence became aware of who was speaking. "Stay with me.you can't leave me." Allisa thought to him. She felt the tie start to waver as Shinzon's consciousness perceived it was leaving his body again, "...if you go...I'll go." At that she locked her soul and mind with Shinzon's.  
  
"Don't close your eyes, don't turn out the light." Shinzon spoke to her from his soul. Allisa stared at his eyes as they opened and locked with hers filled with tears and pain. They were one.  
  
The guest of Q had tears swelling, "They truly love each other."  
  
Q had a blank look, "Yes, and it might be his undoing. Lets go forward again. So here is Picard and everyone else walking together to do see Shinzon in Sick Bay. Bla Bla they try to help Shinzon. Bla Bla It is strange to see Picard fighting for Shinon. The weapon flying across the room to Shinzon's bed. Bla Bla Oh, here is an interesting part." Q and his guest leaned forward to watch and listen.  
  
Allisa's essence fought to maintain itself with the violent separation from Shinzon's. The only thing that saved her was the fact that the link was already weakened when the attack started or so she thought. Shinzon's body was to heavily wounded. He was dead. Allisa's mind came to terms with the fact that Shinzon was not coming back and she lunged from the table at the two men fighting on the floor. She picked up the phaser in a wave of hatred. She held the phaser and fired killing the man Picard was fighting instantaneously.  
  
Picard lay still in the floor catching his breath for a moment. He got to his feet and noticed that Allisa was still holding the weapon in his general direction looking confused. Q smiled knowing they could not see him, "What to do Jean-Luc."  
  
Worf and Ba'el forced their way into Sick Bay and found Allisa holding a phaser at Picard. They also saw the Remans on the floor covered with a mixture of their blood and their cloaks. Worf was the first to speak, "Captain? Allisa?" Neither of them acknowledged him speaking, but examined each other.  
  
Vernaka and Kunak started using the medical instruments to heal themselves under their hoods and cloaks. The bright lighting of Sick Bay was causing Vernaka to squint her eyes in soreness. She observed that Allisa still had the weapon in her hands pointed at Picard and communicated as much to Kunak. They looked on in bewildered amusement not knowing if it was Allisa or Shinzon in control of Allisa's body.  
  
Worf took a step toward Allisa and stretched his hand to the weapon. Allisa retreated to the other side of Picard. He became aware of the fact her eye color had changed. It now had hints of different colors within that appeared to be stirring. Her eyes had transformed from the emerald green to that of a tornado hazel...to storm clouds. "Allisa it is Picard talking. Can you hear me? You need to give Worf the weapon."  
  
Allisa's voice sounded like wind from a tempest, "Yes, give him the weapon we will." A metallic illusion covered her face within the mischievous smile. Her warm appearance of peace was gone. She turned the weapon toward Worf, "Darker clouds and storms of chaos summons the king of fear."  
  
Worf and Picard maneuvered themselves to a safer distance from her as she apparently was using her words for power. She tipped her head inquisitively to one side and aimed at Picard all over again. Worf stepped in front of Picard whispering to him, "Perhaps today is a good day to die." Picard tried to help Worf, but was as unsuccessful preventing Worf's demise as he had with Data and Shinzon.  
  
Allisa fired several times with a blank look on her face saying, "Awaiting the stormy sea, shreds of flesh chained to walls to greet the Master of Realms. The dawn of the blackest sun of all skies mysteries revealed."  
  
Her voice trailed off into the distance as Picard hovered over Worf, "Security to Sick Bay STAT!" He sent a telepathic message to the Remans, 'What is going on?'  
  
Kunak, not willing to move at this point, spoke to Picard's mind, 'She is bonded with Shinzon. They are one in her body. There was a problem with the link between their minds. He believes he is dead and so he is in the underworld. He is covered with an evil of old. Do not move. Wait for the opportune moment. We will only have one when she closes her eyes.'  
  
The doors opened with security detail entering with weapons drawn. Allisa shot them all dead with her phaser and with the power of the storm. The doors closed again then she spoke, "Step inside yourself and emerge enter a realm of worlds, the future lies marked out before your feet don't break the circle. play your part. remain silent in your seat." A wisp of a cloud started to come from her eyes even faster now. It was surrounding her in an ever-growing storm. "Come walk the footsteps of lost generations." The storm started to take form before their eyes. She started to close her eyes, as she was transfixed in time.  
  
Kunak and Vernaka understood and transmitted to Picard if she was not stopped in the next few minutes there would be a mighty power loosed aboard the ship from the underworld. They lunged at her in the same instance each one holding onto her but for a moment. Her gun struck the Remans first then Picard as the storm carried Picard to a farther away distance. The Remans lay on the ground wounded not far from her feet.  
  
Picard was bleeding from his neck as she spoke his last few words trying to reach her humanity as he had once to Shinzon, "Allisa? Life is but a dream." He rested his head upon the floor and let out his last breath. Picard was dead with his blood having spilled on the Enterprise floor and soaking his uniform wondering in his last moment, 'What event in time caused these events to be possible?'  
  
For a moment Allisa surfaced to reality and seen what she had done. She seen that Shinzon was bringing the hounds of hell into her world threw her. She pointed the gun at herself to end it speaking, "The rest is silence."  
  
The doors opened and Paulera entered breathless in the instant Allisa fired killing herself and Shinzon's presence. Paulera seen Allisa change in appearance as she died. Paulera stood in the Enterprise's Sick Bay with bodies all around her and thought of Shinzon and Hamlet then spoke it out loud:  
  
"Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio: a fellow  
  
of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy: he hath  
  
borne me on his back a thousand times; and now, how  
  
abhorred in my imagination it is! my gorge rims at  
  
it. Here hung those lips that I have kissed I know  
  
not how oft. Where be your gibes now? your  
  
gambols? your songs? your flashes of merriment,  
  
that were wont to set the table on a roar? Not one  
  
now, to mock your own grinning? quite chap-fallen?  
  
Now get you to my lady's chamber, and tell her, let  
  
her paint an inch thick, to this favour she must  
  
come; make her laugh at that. Prithee, Horatio, tell  
  
me one thing. What is the reason that you use me thus?  
  
I loved you ever: but it is no matter;  
  
Let Hercules himself do what he may,  
  
The cat will mew and dog will have his day."  
  
Paulera sank to the floor and called for more security and medical staff knowing it would not help. She spoke to a room of beings who could hear no more, "The esteemed Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise laying cold dead in his own blood. Beloved Shinzon, his clone: one whom my heart longs for...gone to me forever. O villany! Ho! let the door be lock'd: Treachery! Seek it out." At this point Paulera was in the floor with her hand on Shinzon's shoulder. The guards entered seeing the bodies laying on the floor and tables covered in blood.  
  
Paulera's eyes glazed momentarily as the guards looked on at the site:  
  
"This quarry cries on havoc. O proud death,  
  
What feast is toward in thine eternal cell,  
  
That thou so many princes at a shot  
  
So bloodily hast struck?"  
  
Q turned from the sight before him not interested in thinking Picard or Shinzon as being dead. "Oh, I am not as amused with this one as I thought I would be. Vulcans! Yes, let us go on to another alternate dimension and see another version where the Vulcans try to help. Don't look so sad. These versions are not real."  
  
His guest had lowered watery eyes still looking at Shinzon and Picard, "I am glad these alternates are not real. They have had so much happen to them. Picard never even found out what the alien artifact was. When I seen Shinzon die, I regretted looking into these."  
  
Q and his companion blinked out the crystal ball and another form prevailed as Q said, "Now cracks a noble heart. Good night sweet prince: And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest! The rest is silence." 


	7. C 7

Chapter: 7-Allisa Adrift (Alternate Dimension)  
  
Q glanced at his guest, "Before this there were different kinds of things happening. Just letting you know this could be an opposite to the last alternate dimension or it could be almost identical." They looked back to the magical crystal ball between Q's hands.  
  
Picard exited his Ready Room with the three new arrivals wearing dark cloaks hiding their faces from the few passersby that were in the corridors. He had only briefly seen Ba'el's face and Worf's silent reaction to her. Ba'el was calm for a Klingon and she was also softer spoken. The ridge on her forehead was not as prominent as Worf's full blood Klingon warrior heritage. The two Remans were as tall as he remembered they should be. They towered even over Worf. The security detail that escorted them, was selected directly by Worf for their strength of body and mind for such a threat.  
  
He only briefly seen both of the Reman's eyes and they appeared even more secluded and unfeeling if that was possible for a Reman. Picard felt a chill as he remembered his first instincts and fearful/anxious reactions to seeing a Reman for the first time. He remembered thinking they looked like a mixture between prowling Vampires and soulless Zombies.  
  
Kunak spoke in a very deep voice to Picard, "Why are their Vulcans with Shinzon and Allisa?" Kunak already knew the answer, but asked the question to appease Picard. He hoped it keep him from knowing the extent of their telepathy.  
  
"Allisa thought it necessary to obtain help from two Vulcans in order to transfix Shinzon's essence in reality." Picard spoke in hushed tones.  
  
Both Kunak and Vernaka, his mate, looked at each other as Kunak spoke to her mind in unison agreement, "Two Vulcans mind melding with Shinzon might alter his perception on life even more. It might make him change his thinking." Vernaka responded by picking up her pace not trying to draw attention to herself as she did so. The other men and Ba'el felt her urging and sped up as well as if their own drive propelled them faster. They walked hurriedly down the corridors ignoring any passersby.  
  
"Counselor Vendalla.Captain Picard to Counselor Vendalla...respond!" Picard's requests were not answered as they broke into a run for Sick Bay with Vernaka in the lead.  
  
The Vernaka entered first while demanding for the lighting to be lowered. Picard nodded his head and it was obeyed. Picard only allowed the Remans, Allisa, Dr. Berman, two Vulcans and himself to stay in the room. Worf, Ba'el and the guards stayed outside pacing the floor. Picard stood at the foot of Shinzon's bed watching Allisa laying on the bed using a Vulcan mind with two Vulcans laying on beds on either side of Shinzon. The two Vulcans were in a deep state of meld with Shinzon. Allisa was in a deep meld with Shinzon as well.  
  
The two Remans could see a telepathic triangle formed around Shinzon. They were unable to penetrate the circle to ascertain the status or what information who was passing. Kunak stood at the head of the bed with his companion by his side. They looked up at each other in determined anger. Picard noted the empathic flow of hate in the room coming from the Remans who were looking at each other conversing telepathically. He then felt an emotion of that hate directed at the doctor. Both Remans circled around as if they were going to Picard's position.  
  
Q spoke to his guest, "Well, looks like a fight. Bla Bla Bla  
  
Picard stated out loud, "I have other business to attend to.if you all will excuse me momentarily." He turned to the door and drew Dr. Berman's attention. The Remans closed in around the doctor.  
  
The guest of Q inquired, "They are going to hurt each other like the last one?"  
  
"Bla Bla Bla let's hurry this up a little shall we." Q caused the images to speed forward again. "Look at those Remans fighting. They are ferocious."  
  
At this point Allisa was smiling and running her free hand over Shinzon's chest. Her eyes were locked with Shinzon's in a frozen trance. Both Vulcans awoke from their melding appearing very drained of strength from the interaction. Picard noted that the Vulcan woman on the left was called Senila and the Vulcan man on the right was called Sovek. He knew that both were Astronomers from their home world of Vulcan who was aboard in a joint venture to explore the Denab system.  
  
Both Allisa and Shinzon blinked their eyes and smiled at each other. Shinzon let out a gasp as he tried to raise his arm to Allisa. She lowered her head back onto his chest and he placed his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Can I touch your hair?"  
  
Allisa started crying and wiping the tears from her eyes and then giggling at his question. "Of course you can Imzadi."  
  
Shinzon slowly moved his hand over her long auburn hair, "Kunak, speak to Picard." Shinzon then finished the message to Kunak's mind only, 'Do not tell all. but tell what you must.'  
  
Picard ordered for the medical staff to return to Sick Bay to assist in restoring Shinzon. Paulera entered to seen Shinzon and Allisa in an embrace. She flushed remembering she asked Allisa to help him, but this was not what she had in mind.  
  
Picard had the Remans and Ba'el along with Allisa escorted to a sitting room in order to allow the medical staff to complete a medical scan on Shinzon. Picard sat down at a large table with all of them except for the Remans sitting, "It appears that the threat has been removed. From the help of all of you, Shinzon will live. What I must ask of you both..." Picard looked to his left where the two Remans sat, "...is cooperation." He motioned to the seats in front of them.  
  
Vernaka spoke next, "Would it be possible to lower the lighting a little because our eyes are still not use to this brightness, Captain?"  
  
"Certainly. Computer, lower lighting four settings to dim." Picard ordered with a pleasurable voice.  
  
Both Remans sat down at the conference table with ease. Their manner was that of presumptuous dominance over the group of weaker beings. That changed when Kunak attempted to read Picard and Allisa's mind and failed. They then tried mutually and were unsuccessful. Allisa smiled at them perceptive at what they were attempting to achieve, "If you have questions, I would invite you to ask me straightforwardly." Allisa kept her eyes upon Kunak.  
  
Vernaka spoke in his place with deliberate languid tones, "How much do you know about the alien object you have and the situation you are in?"  
  
Allisa and the Remans stood to their feet and turned to face the door perceiving who was about to enter.  
  
"That's enough," Q didn't look amused. "Spock comes in to try and save everyone again. More bla bla I guess. This second alternate dimension could have gone better. What would you like to do?"  
  
"I would like to go to the real dimension and see what really is going on." His guest had a good point Q decided.  
  
"Very well, lets go back to the real one where Shinzon was about to give his speech. I may stop in eventually and say hi to them. I did tell Picard I would drop in on him from time to time." 


	8. C 8

Chapter 8: Thunder, Lightning and the Remans  
  
With a flash, Q and his guest were back in their regular clothing that was purple and gold. They were made invisible and no one could detect them walking around on the ship watching. Q even used blocking techniques as to not alarm Guinan. Q and his guest walked threw a few walls and into the Observation Lounge where they left off.  
  
Shinzon eyed the room listening to Worf's thoughts of Ba'el's lovely eyes. He almost felt sick to his stomach thinking that he had similar thoughts of Allisa and had bedded Deanna. "Where to begin..." he had a slight smile on his face as he looked at each person again preparing to feel their reactions to what he was about to divulge. "When I took Remus and Romulas under my control, there were certain amounts of information that were passed to me. Other intel were obtained by my Viceroy's abilities. I also discovered a secret medical laboratory underground on Remus where experiments were being done on Remans. That was where my Viceroy, Vkruk..." Shinzon felt a tingle of pain at mentioning him and remembered his death, "...discovered records about me. That was when I set my sites on you, Captain." Shinzon and Picard arced their eyebrows at each other grimly then relaxed.  
  
"A group of people were brought to me in my observation lounge. A few of you remember the room with stars for lighting?" A mental image of Deanna Troi flashed into his mind and Allisa almost giggled. "I was told if I did not get your blood Captain I would die shortly. I regret trying to kill you for my own life."  
  
"My Reman warriors fought against various members of the Enterprise crew. One thing you did not know was there are casts within the Remans as well. The ones that fought the Enterprise were bread mainly for their intellect, after their growth age was obtained, not bronze. They were also not use to normal lighting that the Enterprise had. These were their certain disabilities, which caused them to be unsuccessful. I am glad of that because the course I was on was not the superlative choice. I see that now. And thanks to Geordi, Picard and your medical staff, I am alive and all seams to be well."  
  
He turned his gaze from Picard to Worf. "A man will go to extreme lengths when he knows his life is at an end and promises are not accomplished. He will often hold out and prolong his life by his very will to not break his word. I vowed to my Reman brothers that I would have them free. They would be from the hatred and control of the Romulans and anyone else that may try and use them as slaves. At the time, I looked at everyone as the enemy." Looking at Worf he spoke to his mind only, 'honor demands no less then to hold to your vows...to do so at the expenditure of my own life.'  
  
Shinzon started stalking around the room while he spoke. Permitting Allisa the pleasure her mind was pondering on. It was a feast at his leather pants again that she wanted. He heard her thoughts verging on the exotic while thinking of their mesmerizing kiss. Allisa sent him a message telepathically with seducing tones that made Shinzon turn to look into her eyes, 'When this meeting is over and you have spoken to the Remans. I want to see you in my counseling chamber.'  
  
Shinzon understood what kind of counseling she was referring to. He used his telekinesis without anyone knowing in order to send a chill over her body. He circled around the room like a jungle panther drawing them all into his story. Picard looked at Allisa as she sank in her seat a few inches and closed her eyes for a moment. She could feel Shinzon's hand on her shoulder in a soft stroke. His hand moved over the front of her shirt and she felt the other hand graze her lips and caress her chin and neck. She was trying her best to not show the effect that the young clone had upon her. She felt his breath upon her face as his full lips delicately touched hers in a tempest wave that spread over her entire body.  
  
She heard him whisper in her mind, 'Can you feel my hands? Are they real? Can you feel my lips?' Allisa let out an involuntary sigh and leaned her head back with her eyes closed at her pleasure from the secret encounter. She realized what she had done and girlishly stared at Shinzon. He flashed her a glair, as the understanding between them of their physical needs increased in heat.  
  
Shinzon was surprised at himself for telling them the truth. Well, the parts he wanted and needed them to understand. "Kunak, and his female companion, Vernaka, are on their way here with Ba'el. Spock and Ba'el were brought to me along with a few leaders of the Unification. I had each one placed into a chamber with my Viceroy. I then entered and questioned them individually. I found Spock to be almost exactly how I read about him. I found Ba'el to be more Klingon than Romulan a few times in her demeanor. I had them both confined to a set of quarters that adjourned, so they could remain in each other's company and in safety. You see Worf, there was a dossier on her as well." With that he typed a few things into the computer on the wall. The screens flickered with her picture and medical information on it.  
  
Worf started assimilating all the information into his being and memory. She was half Romulan and half Klingon. What he did not know was there was a gene of DNA in one sequence that should not be there. Doctor Berman started reviewing the information with the same intensity as Worf. The room became silent as they read background on Ba'el. There were entries that looked like regular yearly medical checkups, but the entries were every month. There were codes upon the information that were heavily encrypted.  
  
Picard leaned back in his seat and felt satisfaction along with pain. Here before him was Shinzon, like the lost son he never had. On the other side there was the loss of Data. He remembered Data having asked him about the human ability to feel both such emotions at the same time and looked down at his hands thinking to himself, 'If Data were here, he could break the code in moments.' He looked back up at the group, "I want the information deciphered as soon as possible."  
  
Shinzon looked at everyone's confusion and felt amused. He sat back in his chair and let the side of his leg brush against Allisa's. "That's not all." He stated matter of factually.  
  
"Here Captain is a file on you and Renee." He punched in codes to have it transmitted to Picard's screen only. To that Picard stared reading everything and saved it to his personal files for later use. He also sent a copy to the Doctor's files for analysis. Shinzon, feeling like King for the day like he hadn't since he left the Scimitar, "Now there is the matter of the Remans."  
  
Every person turned to him with inquisitive looks on their faces. "There is one main point you will not find on any documentation the Federation possesses. There are reasons as to why the Reman males were separated from the females. When a Reman male becomes of age, Growth Age, his body goes through a transformation. Kind of like human puberty, I suppose more like Klingon puberty. His body dramatically changes by increasing his muscle mass and intellect. Most of the Remans aboard the Scimitar were not at the period of growth age yet and were weaker in body and mind then Kunak and Vkruk."  
  
Shinzon looked over at Allisa with a blank look knowing that she was told by Deanna a phrase he whispered in here ear about the old Reman ways. "The Reman can then be telepathically joined with a female. The Romulans know about the joining and selected the strongest males to mate with the strongest females before that period of coming of growth age as to stop any possible telepathic activity. In order for a joining to take place, they must mate and willingly allow each other's minds to merge as one."  
  
"My old Viceroy, Vkruk, had been joined with a female after the time of Growth Age. He was able to do so by the help of another who had telepathic abilities deceiving the guards and acquired the telepathy with the help of his Reman female. He then learned who I was in the Romulan plan and set out to help me as one of his brothers in pain. Kunak has been joined with a female companion called Vernaka and those are the two Remans who are bringing Ba'el to us here on the Enterprise. There is nothing more to say." At that he leaned back in his seat and allowed the others to discuss what he disposed to them.  
  
Allisa startled and got to her feet and looked around the room to everyone's dismay. "They are near by. I can hear them speaking to me. They are about an hour away." To that Picard dismissed everyone except one. "Shinzon, is there anything else you need to tell me?  
  
Shinzon looked rather childlike with his expression, "Whatever are you referring to Jean-Luc?"  
  
"You forget," Picard stated while leaning over the table closer to him. "I have a medallion on as well. Every day my abilities are increasing and I can sense you withholding intel."  
  
Shinzon became his sinister self once again, "Oh, nothing for you to worry about Captain."  
  
"We are not leaving here till you explain what is going on." Picard stood up and straightened his uniform as he usually does then sat down at the conference table once again.  
  
Shinzon sat as well. "Very well, one thing is how the joining of the Remans takes place. In olden times a Reman female decides whom she wants first. If the male is accepting, then he will begin the mating rituals. To that the Reman female will bite him and drink some of his blood. Then and only then, will he do the same when they are mating. Their bodies will start to break down the blood and it feeds directly into their own blood causing a physical link between the two. After the physical, comes the mental link, which causes the joining. The combined power of their minds with the male at or after the Growth Age, is what causes both to experience telepathy."  
  
Shinzon paused as Picard and himself pictured the Remans as vampires from Ancient Earth stories and both wondered in thought to each other's mind if Remans were ever stranded on Earth in the past. "Picard now that we think about it," Shinzon mused talking as if Picard and himself as one for amusement, "Remans look like Vampires. They don't like light and they do like drink blood. ha ha." Shinzon let out an almost inaudible laugh. Now it was Picard's turn to be amused at Shinzon.  
  
"Some of the information I found was about the Federation. When I took over Romulus, there was a file of information that came to my attention about the Federation having Dominion operatives infiltrated in higher positions. These operatives were instructed to cause instability in the Federation and conflicts with the Romulans when the opportunity arrives. There was a mandate stating that one such shape shifter of the Dominion had seen the Remans as a threat. Since there is no way of knowing right off who has been replaced, I had determined to kill Earth and the Dominion first. There were other things behind that thought as well. I know it sounds appalling, but I believe you understand how my mind was working at that time."  
  
Picard looked understandingly at Shinzon with the regard that reminded Shinzon of Deanna, "I can see how you came to that conclusion. I had only wished you would have been more honest with me and we could have worked through it. I am very thankful, as I have told you before that we have had this chance. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect the Remans and you from anyone who may try to take advantage of them or you. I hope you know that also includes protecting you from the Federation. We are family now as we have talked before. You understand that I also view some of the crew here to be family as well. I want you to be open with me and I will be open with you. We are Picards. You have a tie to the Remans and I respect that. I have a tie to the Federation and I believe you are respecting that."  
  
Shinzon spoke up, "Yes, we are Picards. You are my blood family, but the Remans were my family growing up. More so then you know. I will speak this to you, because I know your medical staff will find it out and I want you to hear it from me first. The DNA alteration in Ba'el is also present in me. One of the reasons you and I are not exactly identical." Shinzon touched his soft lips with his finger tips. "You can tell my lips are a little different then yours. Unless I receive some medical alterations, I will not be able to grow hair on top of my head." Shinzon placed his left hand on his temple then ran it backwards in a motion like a man brushing hair from his eyes.  
  
"It is a very small change and only the most up to date technology can distinguish the alteration. It is a section of a gene the Romulans placed within Ba'el and me when we were created. Ba'el's father had her mother impregnated with an embryo that was made from both of them with the gene alteration during one of her medical checkups. I am still trying to find out what its function is. There are exceedingly fewer Romulans that know about it and the ones I sought for were already dead. When I told you on the Scimitar that I was not exactly human and we are a bread for war, there was some truth to that not just sarcasm." To that, both men smiled.  
  
"Inorder for us to all work together and find out what is really going on I need Allisa and a few other members of Star Fleet to know of all of this." Picard said while lowering his head to some extent.  
  
"Only to those you trust and have tested in some way to absolutely know they have not been killed by the Dominion and replaced by a shape shifter." Shinzon spoke unhurriedly and quietly. "Who did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well for starters: Allisa, Riker, Troi, Geordi, Worf, Admiral Janeway, and Doctor Crusher." Picard stood taller in his stance at the thought of testing each person to make sure they were who he knew them to be.  
  
"Captain Picard." A voice chimed into the conversation.  
  
"Picard here." Jean-Luc answered.  
  
"There is a communication for you from Captain Riker." A member from the bridge spoke.  
  
"Very well, I'll receive it in my Ready Room." Picard heard Shinzon's thoughts telepathically, 'We can conclude our talk when the Remans and Ba'el reach our ship. It will not be long now.' Picard turned to the exit and stopped because Allisa walked into the chamber. "Ah, just the person I was about to locate. I need you to accompany me to my Ready Room. There is a communication from Captain Riker and Troi."  
  
Allisa nodded in acceptance as Picard walked out the door. Allisa smiled at Shinzon and whispered to his mind, 'Remember I expect to see you in my counselor chambers after you are done welcoming the Remans. We need time for some counseling.' Shinzon nodded to her with lowered eyes and sent her a telepathic message of an image of when they were kissing previously. He could feel her heart start to beat faster at the image and his own heart for that matter. Allisa obeyed Picard and followed to his Ready Room.  
  
While Shinzon was walking to his room, he found himself at a distance behind the exquisite Trill Paulera from Sick Bay. She was with a member of the Engineering Core, Sergio, who had tried to gain Allisa's attention the day Shinzon had met her. He could not prevent himself from reading their thoughts about each other. He then caught a flicker in Sergio's mind of the two of them locked in arms kissing fervently as he had with Paulera. Shinzon felt a quiver of jealousy at the thoughts Paulera had about Sergio being attractive and clever.  
  
Shinzon felt both of them experience a little stunned emotion at the man who just rounded the corner. Paulera and Sergio felt immediate attraction to the tall strikingly muscular male Trill. Shinzon had a malevolent sneer on his face as he whispered, "Now that's interesting." Shinzon started eavesdropping to the tall Trills mind and he nodded at the couple and started toward him. 'So this is the Astronomer Damerin McClure reviewing the alien object. He also had all the female's attention aboard this ship,' Shinzon thought to himself. Shinzon was troubled at not being able to read his mind further then just conscious thought.  
  
He followed Sergio and Paulera for a few minutes after Damerin left. He listened to them chatting over Sergio being asked to take over Beverly in the theatrical department for entertainment. Aparently Sergio was looking for officers to be certain parts in his reenactment of Ancient Earth Literature.  
  
Shinzon turned the corner and could perceive Worf at the next turn and remembered the diminutive confrontation in the Observation Lounge. Shinzon looked up to see Worf's massive frame towering over him. "So it has come to this my Klingon friend."  
  
Worf gleamed at him, "I am no friend of yours."  
  
Shinzon walked to the holodeck door, "Computer, execute program Worf's failure."  
  
Worf lets out a slight growl at his use of the words execute and failure, "I will not be the one failing here."  
  
Shinzon walked into the deck and his leather pants changed into Ancient Earth Oriental fighting uniform Worf noted. Shinzon turned to face him taking a familiar stance, "Well you might be the one flailing." Shinzon finding himself amused at his own word choice. Shinzon understood if he concealed his telekinesis powers and fought fairly without getting killed that Worf might allow him into his circle.  
  
"Ah, Captain Riker how good to see you again." Picard looked into the screen at Riker with Troi sitting in the background pretending to read. Picard had Allisa sit behind him and instructed her to connect with Troi telepathically during Riker and his conversation. He could not chance anyone overhearing anything. He thought that the telepathic transmission would not be translatable to any infiltrators who may be spying on their subspace communication.  
  
Riker spoke to Picard concerning the talks with the Romulan and Reman council while both Betazoid women divulged everything they knew. Allisa spoke about what Shinzon told in the observation lounge to the group and personally to Picard. Deanna told about the Romulans and Remans trying to decipher the alien device they had. They ended the communication and the telepaths told their captains all they had heard.  
  
Commander Maiden asked for a word with Picard. Commander Maiden told a strange story from Astronomics, "I went down there as you requested. Al you know Commander Sealt is in charge as Chief. His number one is Lieutenant Stupinshin who assists him in running things wherever he is needed. Then there are three people in charge of each of the specialists. Lieutenant Dortan is over the scientists. Lieutenant Kerst is over the engineers. While Lieutenant Se'tal is over the astronomers. Each group works together when needed to experement."  
  
"I entered and seen Lieutenant Jack Dortan who is in charge of all the scientists in Astronomics doing sensor reading calibrations on the stars. I wondered why the person who is at his ranking for scientists is doing an ensign job for the astronomers. A few minutes later Ensign Curre came and took over for him."  
  
"Lieutenant Stupinshin seen me entering another room there and came to speak to me. He informed me that Dortan was disrespectful to him and when asked to perform tasks said no and walked away. I asked him for an instance. He told me they needed someone to take over sensors for a few minutes just now and he said such a job was under him and slammed his fist on a table. Later I talked to Dortan and he confirmed he was training a new ensign and was pulled away to do sensors." Maiden paused and took a sip of the drink Picard offered him.  
  
"When I told him of Stupinshin's accusations, he smiled and looked at the floor. He continued to explain to me that Stupinshin is responsible for the last 2 Chiefs leaving. He also said that he is trying to get Ensign Curre in his job. Dortan gave me examples of where following Stupinshin's orders cause him reprimands. I checked the records and Dortan was correct. I would also like to point out I told Dortan I seen him on the sensors and told him I would check into things."  
  
"I would suggest finding a way of transferring Stupinshin off the Enterprise. I guess it is common knowledge that Stupinshin is manipulating things. Geordi told me that he is as tricky as a Ferengi. He also said he is as unhappy as a Klingon at a Betazoid wedding over not getting the Chief job for the third time." Maiden said with a rising voice.  
  
Picard looked at his tea and sent a communication to Star Fleet concerning the matter of transferring the Stupinshins. "Number one, I would like for you to look farther into this and write a report for me and place one in Stupinshin's file for Star Fleet to consider as they place him somewhere else. I will not have this kind of activity on my ship. Stupinshin informed me he had complaints and will have a report to me in an hour. I will send a memo telling him to give you a copy. I want you to look into his claims, but I assume they are false. In three days, I would like your report finished. And by the way, don't let anyone know we are transferring him and his wife till the orders come in. I would like at that time for you to help the Chief find a replacement for his first officer."  
  
Fifteen minutes later the Enterprise was hailed by a cloked Reman ship. The first officer turned pale when the ship decloked off the port side. "Captain Picard to the bridge."  
  
"I will be there momentarily." Picard responded by calling Allisa and Shinzon to the bridge as well.  
  
Shinzon entered the turbolift that was already occupied by Picard. "Shinzon, what happened?" Picard was startled and it showed in his voice.  
  
Shinzon touched the cuts on his neck, "I had a run in with your Klingon."  
  
Picard tried to control himself and remain steady, "What happened?"  
  
Shinzon smiled a little and licked some of the blood from off of his lip, "I believe what happened is, I made a friend the hard way. I have to say I just loved the thought of fighting a Klingon to the death. But alas both of us are still alive and I did my best to fight in Klingon honor."  
  
"Since Cassius first did whet me against Caesar,  
  
I have not slept.  
  
Between the acting of a dreadful thing  
  
And the first motion, all the interim is  
  
Like a phantasma, or a hideous dream:  
  
The Genius and the mortal instruments  
  
Are then in council; and the state of man,  
  
Like to a little kingdom, suffers then  
  
The nature of an insurrection."  
  
"You will have to tell me more later, after we talk with the Remans. I think it best if you go to Sick Bay and let the doctor check you over." Picard's expression turned from stony and unwavering to the amused one of Shinzon's. Picard thought of the Remans who would be waiting for them, "Sir, 'tis your brother Cassius at the door, Who doth desire to see you." 


	9. C 9

Chapter 9: Work Together  
  
Picard surveyed over Shinzon's face concerned what the Remans would think of Shinzon showing up with blood on his face. He could see that he was limping on the left side. Picard knew that Shinzon did his utmost to never show pain or limitation. He wondered how many bones were broken and what internal damage was done that he showed obvious pain. Picard became worried about the condition of his clone after a conflict with the Klingon and spoke with more determination, "Shinzon for your safety, I want you to go with a member of security and Allisa to Sick Bay. I will bring the Remans to you. After fighting with Worf, I don't want the Remans to get the wrong idea about your treatment on my ship."  
  
Shinzon let the Captain's concern sink in and realized that might be the best course of action. Shinzon had sent a telepathic communication to the Remans after leaving Worf that everything was fine aboard the ship. He also told the Remans he had made his decision of working with the Federation, "I guess it is our nature to try a diplomatic approach first. I am having some sensations of pain and prefer to be in top condition. Very well Captain, I will trot along to Sick Bay and let them repair me."  
  
Shinzon accompanied by a security guard and a worried Allisa entered Sick Bay. Doctor Berman smiled and ushered him to a table for a full medical scan. "Shinzon what can I do for you?"  
  
Shinzon raised an eyebrow and laid down on the bed glad at the chance to rest keeping his eyes on Allisa, "I am in excellent health compared to the last time you saw me, I am sure. Oh, nothing a little zap here and a little zap there won't fix."  
  
Dr. Berman had a blank look on his face that changed into a casual smile, "Oh, yes for sure."  
  
Shinzon started eyeing the doctor suspiciously instead of relaxing into his care as he had the previous time. Shinzon could not feel his usual confidence and reassurance of times tried with meticulousness experience. Shinzon was not able to read his thoughts, so he sent a message in his mind to Allisa to make an attempt. Neither of them could. They were now on guard knowing something was wide of the mark as the doctor was not a telepath and had no defenses earlier. Allisa watched his every move hoping that there might be some disturbance with the Remans aboard preventing their abilities in some way.  
  
The doctor was looking over Shinzon, "What exactly happened to you?"  
  
Shinzon looked amused at the doctor while raising his left eyebrow, "I informed Picard that I detested his scrawny vessel. And as you can see he did not appreciate my views. His Klingon and I sorted out the matter."  
  
Picard exited Transporter Room Two with the three new arrivals wearing dark cloaks hiding their faces from the few passersby that were in the corridors. He had only briefly seen Ba'el's face as she had a cloak and hood on as well. Ba'el was calm for a Klingon and she was also softer spoken. The ridge on her forehead was not as prominent as Worf's full blood Klingon warrior heritage.  
  
The two Remans were as tall as he remembered they should be. The security detail that escorted them was selected directly by Worf for their strength of body and mind for such a threat. Worf was alerted to their arrival and was on his way to their location he informed the Captain. He was mainly late because he did not like the proposal of seeing Ba'el board with the Remans.  
  
Picard only briefly seen both of the Reman's eyes and they appeared even more secluded and unfeeling, if that was possible for a Reman. Picard felt a chill as he remembered his first instincts and fearful/anxious reactions to seeing a Reman for the first time. He remembered thinking they looked like a mixture between giant prowling Vampires and soulless Zombies.  
  
Kunak came to a halt then spoke in a very deep voice to Picard, "We need to hurry. There is something wrong in your Sick Bay." To that everyone quickened the pace toward Sick Bay.  
  
"Counselor Vendalla? Doctor Berman? Captain Picard to Counselor Vendalla, respond!" Picard's requests were not answered as they broke into a run for Sick Bay that was just around the next bend. "Worf meet us at Sick Bay there is a security problem."  
  
Kunak sent a thought to Picard, "The doctor is not Berman and we must stop him." This further confused Picard who had been unaware of a potential or existing attack within his ship.  
  
The Remans entered first while demanding for the lighting to be lowered noticing that Allisa and Shinzon were alone in the room. Picard nodded his head and it was obeyed. Picard only allowed the Remans, Allisa, and himself to stay in the room with the medical staff. Ba'el and some of the guards stayed outside pacing the floor guarding against any attack. Picard stood at the foot of Shinzon's bed. Shinzon had a wound on his abdomen and was dying. Allisa was laying on the bed with a deep gash in her left arm using a Vulcan mind meld trying to hold onto him while the Remans put their hands upon her shoulders.  
  
Everyone was to distracted with Shinzon to notice that Dr. Berman rematerialized in the room at that very second. Everyone felt a telepathic impulse coming from the doctor as he raised a phaser-like instrument that was set to kill the group. Allisa let out a screeching yell. Vernaka was trying to cover Shinzon with her sizably strong body.  
  
The doctor fired at Kunak first, hitting him in the chest, as he was advancing upon him. Kunak ignored the pain and pressed on in defense of his Praetor and Vernaka.  
  
Worf entered Sick Bay and seen Kunak stalking the doctor and fired at him with extreme prejudice. Kunak fell to the floor under the assault from the Klingon. Vernaka let go of Shinzon and ran to Kunak as she felt him leaving her mind. The doctor then had a clear shot after Kunak started staggering to the floor and fired hitting Shinzon again. He did so this time with a different/new weapon and hit Shinzon directly in the chest and then put the new weapon that looked like a disk away. Picard yelled at Worf, "No!"  
  
Worf halted and realized his oversight as the doctor turned his weapon at Allisa. Picard lunged at Dr. Berman trying to grab the phaser-like weapon, but was too late and the doctor was to far away. Picard and Dr. Berman started wrestling with the weapon as Allisa's cries that were telepathic and audible reached the entire ship.  
  
Worf sprang forward and grabbed the doctor with one of his massive hands. Dr. Berman's form started to alter like liquid metal. Picard's eyes enlarged as an epiphany that Dr. Berman was dead and a shape changeling had taken his place. Worf raised his weapon and shot the changeling twice. He was still alive. The changeling shoved Worf backwards as Picard grabbed the changeling's wrist that held the weapon.  
  
Vernaka was holding her mate in her arms with her eyes fixed upon Worf. She laid his head down on the floor and leaped to her feet within a second she was moving Worf out of her way. Worf grabbed her arm trying to keep her back from the fight. The changeling flipped Picard through the air and he landed on the floor with a gash in his leg. Picard had still managed to sever the weapon from the changeling's hand.  
  
Vernaka removed Worf's hand from her and placed her equally strong hand upon his chest, "He is mine." She spat at Worf with a growl and showed her fangs. For a moment Worf felt angry with himself for firing at her mate, but pride at allowing the female to have revenge on the attacker. Worf stepped aside. He continued to stay close incase she needed assistance.  
  
The changeling faced Vernaka. "So you're the one I have heard so much about. I thought that Reman females received stimuli from fighting and allowing their animal side out. Isn't that looked at as a sign of sexual arousal? Are you going to bite me next and become my mate?" The changeling laughed at her.  
  
Vernaka viewed the changeling as the cause of her mates pain and seductively spoke to him as she walked very erotically toward him, "I have never seen a changeling before." The changeling did not know that Reman females have eyes that appear to be crystal when they use their animal side. When in that crystal animal state, they are capable of extreme mind control and hypnosis. "Yes, I do believe I would like to bite you on the neck. If you don't mind, that is."  
  
Worf glaired at Vernaka not understanding what she was doing, but knowing she was tricking the enemy in an attempt to get closer. He scanned the room and found Picard as he started to stir on the floor. Allisa was still holding Shinzon on the bed weeping. Worf then kept his eyes upon Vernaka's performance.  
  
The changeling spoke in a trance, "How animalistic you are my dear and I see you are quite pleasant to look upon. Yes, that would amuse me. Then after you bite me, I want you to suck my tongue." The changeling was trying to control himself enough to reset his transporter devise. He was attempting to take the Reman female with him, but found it difficult to stop feasting upon her diamond eyes.  
  
Vernaka's height was not quite as tall as the stature her mate was, but she stood at least a foot taller then the changeling. She positioned herself inches away from him allowing her chest to be right in his face. The changeling held his breath as the control on his wrist was removed by the Reman.  
  
She then let her instincts in the ferocity of her anger at the pain being experienced by Kunak and Shinzon explode in a tempest. Not wanting him to die instantly and knowing he was wounded from phasers already, she decided to take a few seconds to kill him. Letting him know it was her who did the act. She spun the changeling around so his back was pressed against her abdomen. She grabbed his shoulder and the side of his head whispering in his ear as she kept her eyes upon Worf's, "Say good bye."  
  
Vernaka proceeded to dig her talons into his flesh. She wrapped her lips around his neck with her fangs sinking in deeper then her talons. She pulled her fangs out partially to allow his blood to flow into her mouth. As she drank his blood, she also took in some of his life's thoughts and memories. Vernaka felt his life dwindling the moment she tore her teeth from his neck. This caused his blood to fly across the room and some even splattered upon Worf. She dropped his lifeless body as it started to turn to greenish liquid. While wiping the green blood from her face, She turned to review the room.  
  
Worf found it difficult to control his Klingon warrior instincts when the enemies warm blood sprayed on his face. Worf forced himself to take his attention off of Vernaka. He turned to see what was happening on the other side of the room where the wounded were at. Picard lay still in the floor catching his breath for a moment then he looked at Shinzon and Allisa on the table. Both Allisa and Shinzon blinked their eyes and smiled at each other. Shinzon let out a gasp as he tried to raise his arm to Allisa. She lowered her head back onto his chest and he placed his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Can I touch your hair one last time?"  
  
Allisa started crying and wiping the tears from her eyes and then giggling at his question. "Of course you can Imzadi.now and always in life and death I am and always will be yours."  
  
Shinzon slowly moved his hand over her long auburn hair, "Vernaka, speak to Picard." Shinzon then finished the message to Vernaka's mind only, 'Do not tell all, but tell what you must for now.'  
  
Shinzon then spoke in rasps to Allisa, "I have often watched you my love. I have never truly understood you till our minds linked in the meld. I know you understand me as well." Shinzon had tears in his eyes that started to fall down his face to Allisa's arms. He sang to her softly, "How can you see into my eyes  
  
like open doors.  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb.  
  
Without a soul  
  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.)  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life."  
  
Allisa was also badly hurt, but not as near death as Shinzon. The medical staff tried every trick they knew trying to stabilize him. They examined the weapon that looked like a disk finding that there was a self-containing virus imbedded within the shots.  
  
Allisa refused any medical attention once she knew that Shinzon might not make a recovery, "Let our blood mingle as one...for our hearts and souls have. Leave me alone." She closed her bleeding arms around Shinzon. He tried to continue the song and was unable, so Allisa continued, "Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
without your love, darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
All of this sight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Without a thought  
  
Without a voice  
  
Without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something wrong."  
  
Her voice started to break up at the end of the song and started weeping again.  
  
Picard spoke up, "Ok everyone, leave them be. And work on a cure" He knew that there was no hope for his clone to survive and he had only minutes to say goodbye to Allisa.  
  
Shinzon peered up at Picard through glazed eyes, "Picard, I would like to think us family." He then turned his face toward Vernaka, "You must let them know what is at hand. Something must survive of me. Protect Allisa to the end." He then allowed himself to lay completely relaxed in his loves arms.  
  
Do you remember the songs I had programmed to play on the holodeck. They are the ones I liked when I still believed myself to be Renee that I played for you? Will you continue sing for me now?" Shinzon started becoming even paler if that was feasible.  
  
Allisa's eyes flooded with tears. They dropped onto Shinzon's face and mingled with his own, "I can not. You must live. You can't leave me now that I have known you and how we are together. How will I ever live knowing I have loved my Imzadi and he was taken from me." She started crying uncontrollably. To this Shinzon started running his fingers through her flowing auburn hair that had splatters of blood. She started calming down. She tried to use her telepathy to connect with him and was unsuccessful. She raised her hand to his face and attempted a Vulcan mind meld and nothing happened. Her face turned as pale as his realizing there was nothing she could do to save him. 


	10. C 10

Chapter 10: Not Sleeping  
  
"Sing for me Imzadi. You have a peace I knew not of till we became one. You are my peace. In you I can rest. Sing me to sleep as you would a newborn." Shinzon became almost childlike in his appearance wrapped in warm arms where the dark of even Remus could not diffuse the light of their love for one another.  
  
Allisa's voice began exceptionally low and shaky next to his ears, "hold on to me love you know i can't stay long  
  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
  
can you hear me? can you feel me in your arms?  
  
holding my last breath safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
i'll miss the winter a world of fragile things  
  
look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
i know you hear me i can taste it in your tears  
  
holding my last breath safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
closing your eyes to disappear you pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
but still you wake and know the truth no one's there  
  
say goodnight don't be afraid  
  
calling me calling me as you fade to black."  
  
Shinzon's eyes fixed upon Allisa's, "I am not afraid. You were a dream to me that was unreachable that came to life and breathed live into me as well. I can see a light in your eyes. They will guide me home. Don't be sad." He brushed a few tears from off of her reddened cheek.  
  
Picard covered his face and turned to the side as to not let his emotions take control of his body. He was unable to control his wavering voice he whispered, "It was the best of times it was the worst of times." Remembering what Spock spoke to Kirk just before his death. Picard had a mind meld with Spock and a rush of those emotions touched his soul also. There was a momentary glint toward Shinzon letting Picard know that at that moment he had shared his thoughts.  
  
Shinzon spoke after hearing Picard and his thoughts. "It's a far better thing I do in life than I have done before" Shinzon thought of when he made sure the Remans would align with the Federation in Unification for the evil times to come and the devoted love of Allisa. "...far better resting place I go to then I have ever known.  
  
Allisa slowely began to sing, "Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
  
It leads me to where you lay  
  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home  
  
I will stay forever here with you  
  
My love  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
  
Even in death our love goes on  
  
Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love  
  
But no one can hold me from your side, uh my love  
  
They don't know you can't leave me  
  
They don't hear you singing to me  
  
And I can't love you anymore than I do."  
  
"Don't fear." With that said Shinzon's eyes faltered from Allisa's gaze. She wrapped him with her arms and placed her head on top of his. Her hair surrounded him in a blanket of peace as she quietly wept for her love.  
  
The medical team came running into the area where Shinzon was. One of the new medical officers who was a male Bajoran, Tyre, pressed a hypospray to Shinzon's neck. Everyone tensed as Shinzon's medical readings and vitals continued to lower. The Bajoran gave him another dose. Everyone felt their skin tingle as Allisa gasped when she seen his medical readings return to almost normal.  
  
Shinzon still had his eyes closed as his voice spoke in a whisper to Allisa, "if i smile and don't believe  
  
soon i know i'll wake from this dream  
  
don't try to fix me i'm not broken  
  
hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
don't cry  
  
suddenly i know i'm not sleeping  
  
hello i'm still here  
  
all that's left of yesterday."  
  
For the next hour the medical teams healed the wounded. Picard allowed his wounded leg to be fixed. Allisa could hardly leave Shinzon's side to let herself be healed. On the other side of Sick Bay Vernaka watched over the medical team who was helping Kunak recover.  
  
Q and his guest were over the ship in space watching everything, "Yes, the dominant dimension from which all the rest stems from is the best."  
  
The next day while on the way to see Picard in Sick Bay, Vernaka remembered the strength of the Klingon. She remembered liking it when he gripped her arm earlier and was pondering over it again. She had never seen a Klingon before and was obviously impressed. Kunak did not find Vernaka's amusement to be fitting behavior for a joined companion and glared at her crystal eyes. Vernaka looked at him from covered eyes under her hood and nodded her head not allowing him entrance further into her thoughts at the moment. The guards ushered them inside the room to their seats. They were early to the meeting, so they waited for the Captain.  
  
Picard was in his Ready Room checking files. There was a chirp at the door, "Enter."  
  
Mr Maiden entered, "Here is the report you requested, Captain."  
  
He placed a disk on Picard's desk and sat by his side when Picard pointed to a chair. Picard reviewed the file about the Stupinshin family. It appeared that Darla Stupinshin had committed more acts of violation to the U.S.S. Enterprise's codes. Her husband, Al Stupinshin had been making problems for the officers in Astronomics. He was especially targeting Science Officer Lieutenant Jack Dortan and the Chief of Astronomics Clintor Sealt. It was apparent that Al wanted Clintor's job and also wanted Ensign Curre in Jack's job.  
  
With his eyebrow raised as he read other things the Stupinshin's were up to, "I want this forwarded to Star Fleet. I have already requested their transfers and Janeway is waiting for your file. Mr. Maiden I know you are new to the Enterprise, but I would ask for you to keep your eyes and ears open. If you hear of any other problems like this one, I want you to have someone investigate then review the findings. Next, I would appreciate your recommendations of how to handle the situation in a report of what is going on. I don't want to loose anymore good officers, because there is one bad one." Picard paused and took a sip of his morning tea, "You have done an excellent job."  
  
There was another chirp at the door, "Enter...Thank you Mr. Maiden that will be all." Maiden turned to see Damerin McCure enter the Captain's Ready Room. "How can I help you McCure?"  
  
"Its about Astronomics. Lieutenant Stupinshin, the second in command, has been terrorizing everyone and they are to afraid to report it. You will do doubt hear about it anyway, so here it goes. Stupinshin kept getting in my way and trying to gain access to my project. I warned him on several occasions that only you were allowed access. Yesterday when you were busy in Sick Bay, I walked into my work station and found him hunched over at my analysis computers. I grabbed him and forced him out of my work station and locked the door. He started yelling about I was not allowed to shove him and saying 'I'm going to tell.' I admit I lost my temper when he threw a memory cell at me."  
  
"I uh...I turned to face him. He was holding something and tried to hit me in the head with it. He looked at me kind of shocked as I grabbed him by the neck. He started hitting me. I squeezed his neck and picked him off of his feet and walked out to the main room. Everyone saw me do it. I walked to the door; with my other hand I grabbed his bag and dropped him and the bag outside the door. Then I said, 'Al Stupinshin everything about you is All Stupid-sh. If you ever touch my workstation or try to break my codes, you will wish for security to show up to save your stupid a.' I went back to my station to see if he gained access to any of the confidential files. He had been in the process of entering codes trying to get at the files, but was unsuccessful. Here is the computer recording of him in my workstation. I believe the secret of the alien object is intact." Damerin handed Picard a disk.  
  
Picard watched and listened to the recording and attached it to Maiden's report. "I have already asked for his transfer along with his wife's. I would like to ask you not to tell anyone about talking to me about this situation till he is transferred. With everything we have found, I believe both of the Stupinshin's will be under review. I seriously doubt that they will continue working for Star Fleet. So you found an officer breaking the rules and took measures to stop sensitive information getting into his hands. He attacked and you were forced to defend yourself. I told Mr. Maiden to help Clintor find a new second in command for Astronomics. Do you have any suggestions?"  
  
"Well, I have been busy. I am not very sociable when I am working on projects I am not allowed to share with others." Damerin smiled thinking of the look on Stupinshin's face when he lifted him off the ground by his neck with only one hand. He remembered walking back to his station and the majority of workers backed out of his way smiling.  
  
Picard was listening partially to his thoughts and determined to suggest Damerin working on the Enterprise permanently. "What would you think of working on the Enterprise for a prolonged period of time?"  
  
Damerin's appearance became serious, "I am the Trill in line to receive your Medical Officer Paulera 's symbiont if she is wounded and can not sustain it. I have also grown fond of your ship. It would be nice to have a permanent posting." He smiled again thinking of Paulera and Sergio. "There is a matter with my project, I have been meaning to speak with you about."  
  
"Take a seat then. In about an hour, I have a meeting with the Remans. I would enjoy speaking to you about the alien object until that time." Picard then ordered another cup of tea and offered Damerin one as well and he excepted.  
  
"The initial reports said the marking on the object were coded and people heard voices in the installations the object was kept. I have to admit I have been hearing voices. They are mainly repeats of conversations or things I have heard in the past. There have also been 23 other people who have reported hearing voices when no one was there. The patterns on the object that were discernable did indeed indicate the Denab system. Now that we are in that system, the patterns have been slightly glowing." Damerin continued to brief the Captain, for the rest of the time till he had to leave for the meeting.  
  
Picard walked into Sick Bay and ordered for the medical staff to update him on Shinzon's critical condition. After divulging all they knew, Picard left for the meeting with the Remans. While on his way, he received a message that his guests had arrived.  
  
Paulera entered and seen Allisa embracing Shinzon. She flushed remembering she asked Allisa to help him, but this was not what she had in mind. Paulera paused as she heard a voice coming from a room near by in Sick Bay. She walked to the door and looked inside finding no one there. She entered, "Hello?"  
  
The voices stopped and she stood there looking puzzled for a few minutes. She then reported to Worf what had happened. He added her name to the list of officers who had heard strange voices then added his own name to total twenty-five. He had spoke to the captain early that morning about the voices. He remembered Picard did not look worried. Worf just got a message from Picard to add Damerin McCure to the list and to keep an account of all of the reports. Worf walked around checking into the voices and concluded that it now totaled twenty-nine incidences of voices with no explanation. He entered the room and found the Remans already inside. Worf took his seat.  
  
Picard entered and sat down at a large table, but the Remans remained standing, "It appears that the threat of the changeling has been removed. From the help of all of you, Shinzon will live it seams. What I must ask of you both." Picard looked to his left where the two Remans stood, "...is cooperation." He motioned to the seats in front of them.  
  
Vernaka spoke next, "Would it be possible to lower the lighting a little because our eyes are still not use to this brightness, Captain, in the name of cooperation?" Her voice was composed and seductive.  
  
"Certainly, computer, lower lighting four settings to dim." Picard ordered with a pleasurable voice.  
  
Kunak removed his cloak to reveal a muscularly superior frame. He placed the cloak on the back of his seat. Picard stared at his light blue shirt. He then noticed his dark blue pants that were made out of a leathery material. It was similar from the pair of pants Shinzon had worn. This one was a had a half wrap around the waist that was to the floor, but open in the front to show the leather pants. Picard tipped his head and thought it attached on either side on his waist like the cape he just removed.  
  
Kunak turned to Vernaka with approval to removed her cape and hood as well. Picard and Worf almost gasped as the Reman female revealed her tall and slightly less muscular frame to be voluptuous. Her skin was light, but smoother and softer texture with a surprisingly human looking face. She also had exotic crystal eyes of an elf. Her eyes seamed to shimmer like diamonds. She was magnificently wicked appearing with her razor-sharp teeth and fangs. She had on a matching outfit except for her shirt was lower cut. She also wore a medallion around her toned neckline that was gold pressed platinum it appeared. It had a symbol he had never seen before. Picard was in wonder if all Reman females were this strikingly alluring.  
  
Worf also noticed the appeal of the Reman female. He allowed his competitor mind to conjecture regarding her abilities in combat and what she must be like as a comrade or even as a mate. He compared Ba'el and Vernaka. He found Ba'el more agreeable to a Federation way of life and Vernaka more dominate in a warrior lifestyle. Vernaka was honorable in her endeavor to safeguard Shinzon and Kunak during the attack. 'They must understand and operate under allegiance and honor,' Worf thought of the Reman race. Vernaka was listening to his every thought and welcomed his views of her.  
  
Both Remans sat down at the conference table with ease. Their manner was that of presumptuous dominance over the group of weaker beings. That changed when Kunak attempted to read Picard's mind and failed. They then tried mutually and were unsuccessful. Picard smiled at them perceptive at what they were attempting to achieve, "If you have questions, I would invite you to ask me straightforwardly." Picard kept his eyes upon Kunak. He had communication with Adije earlier and she informed him further on how to make use of the medallion he had on a thin chain about his neck.  
  
Vernaka spoke in Kunak's place with deliberate languid tones knowing that the males in the room were fixed upon her body and voice, "How much do you know about the situation with the Romulans and the Remans claiming the mines on Remus?"  
  
The Remans stood to their feet and turned to face the door perceiving who was about to enter. Worf stood up also. Picard was the last to stand as the door chirped. The Remans experienced apprehension. Worf felt confusion at what was going on. Picard felt calmer, because he had invited a couple of people to join them. 


	11. C 11

Chapter 11: Questions  
  
The doors opened with Picard nodding and shaking Chakotay and Seven's hands. After the formalities, they took their seats. The Remans and Worf remained standing for a brief moment looking at the new arrivals. With everyone in their place Picard instructed Chakotay and Seven to answer a survey on their screens. Each person had a personalized list of questions.  
  
"Captain," Seven of Nine, who had been a member of the Borg at one time, addressed Picard, "I fail to see the logic of these questions."  
  
'She sounds very Vulcan for a human,' Worf thought.  
  
Picard let his gaze wonder over her toned female body for an instant then replied, "We are just checking all the bases and making sure you are in the right frame of mind." Then he sent a message telepathically to the Remans, 'Can you read their minds and ascertain if they are in disguise or if they are who I think them to be.' With that he let his mind send images of who they were to the Remans who in turn scanned their minds.  
  
While they began to scan their minds a transmission stunned the group. "Captain Picard? Worf? There is a problem in Sick Bay. I need you both here now!" Paulera's voice was shaky and rasping.  
  
Picard and Worf stood to their feet along with Kunak and walked to the door. Worf ordered another security detail to guard the door as they raced to their destination around the corner. Picard's mind was not prepared for what he seen. Shinzon was apparently shot again, but this time in the arm. His vitals were faltering. "Paulera what happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure Captain." Paulera was working with the medical staff to try and stabilize Shinzon. "I went in the other room with Allisa to get a few things and heard a phaser and Shinzon yell. There is something in the wound that is acting like the virus he was shot with earlier." Her frustration was obvious to Picard as she typed over her instruments.  
  
Kunak placed his hand on Shinzon with a deep expression of hatred for who was responsible. He looked up to Picard, "He does not have that long. He needs another dose."  
  
Picard turned his stance toward Worf, "I want every member of security posted in tactical positions and rotated over shifts after you have questioned them to make sure they are not changelings. Go to Yellow alert. Have everyone off duty confined to his or her quarters and have the computer make programs to question them about their past. Also have everyone on duty do the save program to determine if they know their own past. There is another changeling operative aboard my ship."  
  
"Yes, sir." Worf left determined to execute several steps for precaution of the ship and his teams. He thought, as he raced out of the room of several sayings and landed in thought of one that was from Earth, 'You reap what you sow.'  
  
Picard leaned over his clone with eyes of concern as Allisa held his hand. Kunak took a few steps back from his wounded Praetor and sent a message with his mind to Vernaka that there were more changelings. He conversed with Shinzon telepathically also for a few minutes. Then allowed him to speak out loud to the others.  
  
Picard took his hand and held it to his heart and his medallion hoping that both being near him might help until the hypospray was readjusted. Picards eyes were softened and reflective as he spoke the words slowly. "The virus is slightly different and they are having to adjust the dose."  
  
"Don't fear, Allisa." Shinzon held her hand, "I will be alright. The wound yesterday was more severe. I will be ok my love."  
  
Vernaka received a message in her mind from her mate about Shinzon being shot again. She could also see through his eyes that Shinzon was waiting for another adjusted dose. She lowered her eyes to the members sitting at the table with her and consecutively read their minds.  
  
Seven had just finished her questions with Borg accuracy. She did not like having to answer questions about when she was attacked and assimilated by the Borg. She remembered her personality mingling with the other members. She did not mind answering the questions about her time serving aboard the U.S.S Voyager. She started relaxing in her seat. She started thinking over how Captain Janeway had saved her years ago aboard the Voyager and brought her back to humanity.  
  
Vernaka having listened to her thoughts was positive she was who the questions had determined her to be. She took a quick glance at the security officers at the door. She folded her hands in amusement. Apparently the two human men were having difficulty deciding who was 'hotter.' The taller of the two men, Vernaka read his mind, was John. She let his thoughts flow into her mind about her own toned sexual appearance. He found the buxom blonde to be more curvaceous and alluring then anyone else he had ever seen in Federation uniform. Vernaka thought to her self, 'yep that's human alright.'  
  
She glanced at the other man who had similar thoughts named Teime. He was trying to come up with another program for the Holodeck in such a way as to have it not discovered. He determined the best course could be passwords and a maze to follow once inside. Having that out of the way he set his imagination on what he would have in the program for his own sadist pleasure. He was picturing both the Reman female and the Borg woman kissing each other under the pale light of Mars in Earth's sky on a holodeck. This was to be punishment for the fight they just had where they ripped each other's clothing off. He thought to then have them stop and raise their hand in front of them with their wrists together and say his name in two parts instead of Teime, to Tie me.  
  
Vernaka felt insulted that she would be in a program where she would fight Seven and then have to kiss and make up. To allow herself to be tied up by a human for his sexual gratification made her severely angry and she growled. She thought, 'I could kill you in second with my bare hands. I would like to see you make that program and I show up for real and end it.'  
  
She then locked eyes with Chakotay. As she determined she would have to inform Picard of the security officer's intentions. It felt like ages to Vernaka waiting for Chakotay to finnish is questions. Her screen then read analysis that Chakotay only answered 35% correct. With their eyes once again locked they knew each other to understand he failed the test because he was not Chakotay. Vernaka then got a second message from Kunak of Shinzon's almost death, but the next two doses had finally worked.  
  
Chakotay stood to his feet and stepped toward the wall. Vernaka felt a growing rage that this changeling was responsible for Shinzon having been shot again. She used her eyes to entrance him briefly along with Seven. She then turned her attentions to the guards and used her hypnotizing eyes to cause them to freeze as well. After everyone was in a standstill, she told Kunak telepathically that she had Chakotay in the room and that he was a changeling. Kunak told her in reply that he was on his way.  
  
Kunak, Picard, and Worf entered the sitting room with Vernaka standing across the room looking at the fake Chakotay. Picard whispered what was going on to Worf. Picard and Worf raised their weapons as Vernaka let the two security guards return to normal.  
  
Worf slowly marched to Vernaka and grabbed her hand trying to put her in a safer area, so the men could apprehend the changeling. Vernaka removed Worf's hand from her and placed her equally strong hand upon his chest, "Since we can not read his mind, the only way to extract information is for a repeat of yesterday." She spoke at Worf. He continued to stay close along with Picard and Kunak incase she needed assistance. "Not to worry captain, I will not kill this one, just a quick nibble."  
  
The changleing could hardly speak while in her trance, "You stupid Reman skum. You will get nothing from me except death."  
  
Worf and Kunak growled thunderingly at his statements but held their ground as Vernaka held up her stealth talons at them. "I have him."  
  
The changeling knew the Reman female could get information out of him in the way that she was about to try. He used all his strength to press his pinky finger and thumb together. Vernaka lightly bit his neck and found it difficult still to absorb his thoughts while drinking a small amount of his green blood.  
  
In Vernaka's haste to delve into his mind she let Seven go of her mental hold to focus only upon her prey. Seven gripped Vernaka's arm and let out a cry of anger as she hit her in the ribs in an attempt to free who she still thought was Chakotay. Worf had to restrain Seven against the wall when she started hitting him as well drawing blood on his face. He told her that it was not the real Chakotay the Reman female was biting upon. Seven looked at Picard with her long golden hair falling out of her clip into her face. Picard nodded his head yes still holding his phaser at the changeling. Worf freed her and used the back of his fist to wipe some of the blood from his face.  
  
Seven looked at the Klingon, "I am sorry for the misunderstanding."  
  
Worf having liked the encounter more then he would like her to know calmly stated quietly, "Forgiven. You are very strong for a human let alone a female."  
  
Seven looked at Vernaka and backed away closer to Picard, "Thank you."  
  
Tieme's eyes enlarged as he seen Seven strike out against Vernaka. He cheered in his mind, 'oh yea now rip her clothes off.' He also smiled at seeing Worf grab both of Seven's arms and press against her body face first into the wall as he talked in her ear trying to calm her down.  
  
Kunak heard Tieme's thoughts and turned to him and growled again knowing what he had thought earlier of his mate. Tieme's expression turned to extreme fear as he backed away to the door. Any part of his body that was responding to Seven's actions, quickly ceased. At that, Kunak ignored him and faced Vernaka once again.  
  
After quite a while she reached into his conscious mind. Within a minute, she let the changeling go and stepped back wiping the green blood from her lips, "Picard beam his body into space. You need to record him out there. Raise shields to maximum, NOW!"  
  
"Captain Picard to the bridge!" Picard looked at the ceiling in haste. Then placing his com badge on the changeling.  
  
"Bridge here." It was Mr. Maiden.  
  
"Beam the person with my com badge on, into space in front of the ship NOW. Raise shields and FULL REVERSE!"  
  
Commander Maiden done what he was told without flinching. Worf filled him in quickly on what was happening. He had taken a brief questionnaire to assure he was Maiden and passed perfectly. The changeling was out in space as the Enterprise lurched backwards with the people on the bridge watching him. Within three seconds of them reversing course, there was a massive explosion in space that momentarily rocked the ship. Maiden spoke up, "Full stop. Damage report."  
  
Moments later Maiden reported to Picard all was well with the ship. Picard moved his meeting with the Remans to the Debriefing Room. The Remans told Picard that the Romulans were trying to claim the mines on Remus and move them out. The Remans were indeed looking for the created planet their ancestors built. They were also at the same time another solar system that was habitable for them to establish an empire. The Remans claimed ownership to Remus, because they were brought there to live and work the mines. The Romulans claimed ownership saying the Remans were slaves and brought in as workers for the mines and warriors and had no legal hold in Romulan space. The new factions in the Romulan government expressed wishes of peace with the Remans and the Federation. Riker and Deanna were working to help them compromise.  
  
A subspace communication came in over the channel from the bridge to Picard. Riker looked a little stunned to see Remans aboard sitting with Picard in his Debriefing Room. "Hello Captain Picard, seams you have some visitors. Oh don't bother moving to another location to talk what I have to say they need to know as well or already do know."  
  
Picard looked to the Remans then back to Riker, "It is good to see you. I have a few things to tell you as well. Hold on a moment Captain." Picard looked at the ceiling, "Counselor Vendalla, I need your assistance in the Debriefing Room immediately."  
  
"I'll be right there Captain." Allisa left Shinzon with a kiss and departed.  
  
Allisa entered the room and seen Riker on the screen. Picard spoke to her mind. 'Here are the things the Remans just told me.' He let her read his mind then looked to Riker. She saw Deanna in the background smiling slightly. Riker then explained to Picard that he had gotten the Romulans and Remans to agree to each have 50 percent of the profit from the mines. He also got them to agree to work equally in the mine. The Remans worked half of the mines and the Romulans the other half. Once one side met a certain amount they stopped working to allow for the other to catch up then cash out the amount. Everyone knew if the Remans worked for a month under their own speed and skill, it would take the Romulans an extra month to catch up.  
  
Allisa spoke to Deanna's mind all that had happened since they last had a communication. She also told her about the progress she had been making with helping Shinzon express his human side. She told her about the Changelings and the attempts on Shinzon's life along with other information. She expressed a need to have their crew answer similar questions about their lives just to make sure. Allisa also told Deanna of the plan to move him to the Briar Patch for a time.  
  
Deanna's eyes got rather large even for hers as she listened then told in thought to Allisa all they had went through. She explained to Allisa that the Romulans were trying to push the Remans out of their space. She spoke to her about the fear the Romulans still had regarding Remans. The Romulan fleet was only operating at half ship capacity because of the fights with the Scimitar as the Remans were freed.  
  
Deanna told her they uncovered a secret that the Remans had another ship identical looking to the Scimitar called the Zabre. She said the Remans used the name of Shinzon's ship to label that kind of ship. They consider them to be a Scimitar Class Attack Vessel. They were in production of another and they did find that did not have the thalaron radiation weapon in it. With only one Scimitar Class ship the Remans could destroy the remainder of the Romulan fleet and they knew it. So for now, the Romulans were content to share. A majority of the Romulans feared the Remans taking over and putting them in the mines.  
  
When Kunak seen the woman sitting next to Riker, He told Vernaka not to attempt to read either of their minds. The Remans knew the women were Betazoid and could be talking telepathically or empathetically. Vernaka felt her mate, Kunak, wince when he looked at Deanna. He was controlling his anger knowing Riker was the man who killed his brother. He kept thinking Deanna was the woman who used her telepathy to pinpoint the Scimitar and allow for a fatal blow. He was told by Shinzon that his brother died defending his captain and the Enterprise crew were fighting to defend theirs, so it was even.  
  
When the communication ended, he ordered several officers to report there in an hour. Once they all arrived, Picard looked at the strange group before him: Worf, Geordi, Maiden, Paulera (the new ship doctor), Ba'el, Seven, Allisa, Sealt, Vernaka, and Kunak. Picard stood to his feet and the door chirped.  
  
Picard looked a little annoyed, "Enter."  
  
In walked the host of the recreation hall, Ten Forward. Guinan didn't smile or regard anyone else in the room. She was an El-Aurian of over 500 years old. She had only recently rejoined the ship after taking an extended vacation. "Captain, it was very important I interrupt this meeting."  
  
Picard continued to look annoyed and straightened his shirt with a tug. "Guinan this is not the time for a chat. I have important issues to discuss here. So if you will please..."  
  
She interrupted him with a worried look on her face that made everyone uneasy, because she always looked at peace. "I don't think it can wait. 'Q' is on the ship."  
  
Q gasped knowing he was earlier in on the timeline and she had never been able to see him that way before. He felt discussed because he even used precautions to stop such a sensing. His guest spoke, "Can she see us?"  
  
Q had one eyebrow raised, "No." He then spoke so everyone in the room could hear. "Hi everyone. Captain Jean-Luc Picard, it is so good to see you again."  
  
He allowed himself to materialize so they could see him, "I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I have to be off. No times for one of our little games this time."  
  
Picard lost his temper, "Q get off of my ship!"  
  
Q smiled, "Temper Temper Picard. It's not like I am standing on top of it again. I told you I would stop in from time to time, but alas the time is not now." He vanished.  
  
Everyone in the room had heard of the 'Q Continuum' or had seen Q before and was relieved to see him go. He was a member of the Q and they could pass through time with the blink of an eye. Q was notoriously known for causing catastrophic trouble. He rematerialized in the corner of the room and Seven was on his lap, "Nice to see you again Seven. You are looking lovely as ever." Before anyone could say or do anything he vanished and Seven materialized back in a flash into her chair.  
  
Q looked at his guest, "Ok, that was interesting. Guinan was up to her old tricks. Lets jump forward in this timeline of the dominate dimension to the real time for these humans." In a flash outside the Enterprise they were gone. 


	12. C 12

Chapter 12: Jumping Timeline

Over the next six months things for Wesley and Beverly Crusher changed. Wesley traveled back to Earth from the Titan for his mother's marriage. Wesley knew after talking to his mom years ago that she was deeply in love with a Trill who died. Odan was transferred to another Trill who a month ago had died and was transferred to an irresistibly striking younger Trill who worked at Beverly Crusher's new job on Earth at Star Fleet Medical.

A man watching from over the planet without any assistance from a spacecraft smiled to himself. Q found this time in the timeline interesting also, but lets jump ahead to where the timeline is presently in human reality. "Oh yes, the Briar Patch."

Not long after that, Allisa took a Federation position in the Briar Patch. Her duties were to counsel the officers who are visiting in order to heal themselves in a colony close to Adije's home. Renee Picard, Shinzon, was transferred there in order to heal from his old burn scars from when he was caught in a fire as a child (at least that is what the file said). One month after Allisa's new posting, Chakotay was found on a star base with his memories of being abducted erased. Seven and Allisa were able to assist in his healing at the Briar Patch. Seven had never felt so lonely when she believed Captain Chakotay to be dead. After his recovery, they professed their undying love for each other.

A few weeks after Chakotay and Seven announced their wedding, Ba'el joined Spock opening talks with the Remans to the Federation and most of the known humanoid life forms. They were trying to bring a time of unification closer, as Picard allowed for his promotion as Admiral. He was then to be posted at the Briar Patch. His new duty was to be based on his previous work in the Briar Patch, which was a high priority for the Federation for its healing powers on visitors. Riker would take up post as commander of the Enterprise with his lovely wife, Troi, next to him once they reached the Briar Patch.

Picard arrived on the Enterprise and beamed down to the welcoming arms of Adije. He had just left his beloved Adije with Allisa to make the final preparations for the party, when he found Renee, Shinzon. They spent several hours catching up. After lunch, Picard left Renee, Shinzon, to go to his new house by himself. Picard gazed at the grapevines that had been sent to his new home from his home on Earth that were now flourishing. He knew Riker and Deanna would be showing up at the planet soon. They would also be bringing a few officers who needed healing from the planet rings. Picard inspected his new sizable home and thought of the past.

Picard heard someone singing from behind him at the veranda and he froze. "Never saw the sun shining so bright, Never saw things going so right, Noticing the days, Hurrying by-when you'e' in love, My how they fly!" A second voice chimed in then a third then a fourth, "Blue skies smiling at me, Nothing but blue skies do I see. Bluebirds singing a song, Nothing but bluebirds all day long."

Picard turned to see William Riker Troi and Deanna Troi walking hand in hand toward him. When they got close enough they pointed toward the house. Deanna spoke up, "We were given a present from Spock just last week."

Picard smiled and turned to see what they pointed at. It was Data and B4 walking up to him. Picard ran to Data and gave him a bear hug. "Your alive!" There were tears of joy flowing from Picard's eyes. A constant pain in his heart was healed. When the Borg took Data years ago, he did not give up on finding him. When Data was wounded on the Briar Patch, Picard stopped an enemy from killing him out right because Data was defective. Picard was told Data had hostages and was destroying things.

Picard had said he would try to capture Data to fix him, but if he failed then he would kill Data himself. Picard thought that if Data had to be destroyed it would be better coming from a friend. He managed with the help of Worf, to attach their shuttlecraft to Data's. They were plummeting to the ground at high speeds and Worf said they would have to detach in order to live. Picard then said to the risk of his and Worf's life, "I'm not letting go of him." They barely managed to turn the craft upward then capture Data and restore him.

Now, here once again in the Briar Patch, Data smiled knowing his emotion chip was not activated. Picard pulled back to look his old friend in the face and seen tears in Data's eyes as well. "Data it seams your emotion chip is working over time." Picard thumped Data on the shoulder and shook his head still not fully comprehending how this was all possible and hoping it was not a dream.

B-4 took a step closer and patted Data and Picard on the back, "And I am alive as well." Everyone started laughing. Deanna wiped a few joyful tears out of her own eyes. Will put his arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze.

Data smiled even more and looked at Picard, "I have not activated my emotion chip since before the altercation with Shinzon. You see. I have been evolving over the years even when I was back in Star Fleet Academy. I offered to go to the Scimitar in your place to try and stop Shinzon, and you would not allow me. If you remember, Deanna took my arm and told me to let you go."

Data looked directly into Picard's eyes. "I could not leave it at that. You have never let me go, so I could not let you go. I left the Enterprise for the Scimitar knowing I would not return. I felt...I felt joy knowing I could save you, the Enterprise and Earth using my life."

They were speechless as they watched the android that was brought back to life it seamed. Data kept looking at Picard, "When I entered the Scimitar, I found you with Shinzon. There was a rail that had stuck through Shinzon and it was pressing against your chest. You were holding it up only an inch away from your skin and the weight of Shinzon was causing your hands to shake. He was trying to strangle you, but you could not let go of the rail to stop him. I heard Shinzon say he was glad you both were together and your destinies complete. He wanted you both to die from his own creation of hate, but I knew my life in an act of compassion could bring you life. I transported you away. Then I said good bye to you, thinking my life would then end with meaning."

Picard found his voice and his eyes slightly glassed over as he remembered, "You were like a dream...a wish to life. Then you transported me away with the ETU, there was so much I could not say. There was no time."

Data looked off into the distance over the garden, "After I fired on the thalaron matrix, I opened all of my memories over the years of my friends. I did so to have the experience humans have spoke of seeing their lives flash before their eyes just before death. I watched the fire engulf my body and had the sensation of incinerating. Then I opened my eyes, to see I was just transported aboard a Romulan War Bird. I was restrained in a force field as I made repairs to myself. The ship then left keeping it a secret to Donatra that they had me. All threw the time I was a captive, I was happy knowing all of you were alive. The Romulans did not understand my smiling and singing nor did they like it. They took me because they thought I would be useful helping them with an alien artifact's codes.

Deanna and Will watched the two talking as they stood under a tree that had intricate wind chimes that looked like water. Deanna's eyes overflowed with tears when they stopped talking. Both of them could see the emotions in their eyes emanating, all that there was no time to speak of before on the Scimitar.

Feelings of happiness washed over them all except for B-4 who at this point was playing with a birdbath. He was looking at a hologram of a little yellow bird that was drinking. "Little birdie." He tried to pet it and was unsuccessful. "Why can I not touch the little birdie?"

Data looked at B-4 like a parent would to a child, "Because it is a hologram and has no mass."

B-4 looked at the yellow bird again, "Why would they want a fake bird?"

Data looked at Deanna then back to B-4, "I will tell you later."

B-4 kept trying to touch the little yellow bird, "Little birdie...pretty birdie..."

Data then looked at Picard bringing refreshments. "He keeps asking me why and asking redundant kinds of questions about how things function. I try to remind myself that he is just becoming aware of his surroundings. It is hard not to feel slightly annoyed at times."

Picard smiled trying not to and looked at Riker who looked at Deanna. The answered in unison, "Really." Deanna put her hand over her mouth and tried to hide her laugh. Riker let out a loud laugh and slapped Data on the back. Picard chuckled then looked at B-4 remembering how exhausting Data was when they first met. He remembered as did Riker and Deanna after years Picard had finally told him to shut up while at Deanna and Riker's wedding causing the guests to erupt in laughter.

Deanna, Will, Picard and Data walked to the veranda and sat down at a lovely table with a perfect view of the garden. B-4 continued to explore. Data explained in detail to Picard how he had been taken by a Romulan ship and remained trapped with them until a week ago when he spoke to Ba'el and Spock. The Romulans had apparently opened talks and decided in the name of cooperation to fix certain wrongs with the Federation and the Remans.

Data told how some of the leaders mentioned as much to Donatra then told her they had Data. Data recounted seeing the young and attractive Romulan woman, Donatra, storm into the vicinity demanding his immediate release. One of the guards grabbed her arm and she punched him out in the floor. "She had the Romulan in charge of the project and a few others who helped him imprisoned. She was apparently angry with them for taking me and not helping them fight Shinzon. She took me to Spock and Ba'el."

"I told them not to inform Star Fleet till I arrived here, because I wanted to see the shock on everyone's faces when they discovered I am alive. Deanna almost fell and Riker thought I was Lore." They continued to smile. "Now that I have successfully surprised you, B-4 has agreed to stay aboard the Enterprise during the wedding. I am going in his place then at the reception after all the activities, I will have him beam down and we will go back to the reception together. I can not wait to see Geordi's face." Over the next few hours Data spoke to Picard of what he found and DNA codes he deciphered but hid from the Romulans.

Picard then told Data that they had found Shinzon in the transporter and healed him as best they could. Data had a look of anger till Picard explained he was now called Renee and taking the place of his nephew. Picard told them how much Shinzon had changed and was becoming human as well. Data listened quietly as Picard told of an assassination plot on Shinzon. And how at the end Q showed up. The group determined after the wedding they would meet aboard the Enterprise and use the computers to see if they could find out what the codes on the artifact was for.

Four young boys came running into the yard. One of them who Picard remembered was Data's playing friend. He was a little boy who had tried to teach Data to play and have fun each day back when they were evacuating Adije's town to the mountain caves. "Hi Data, want to play before the wedding?"

Data smiled, "I would enjoy that very much. Could my brother B-4 join us?"

The little boy smiled, "Sure, we are going to the lake. I wanted to show you the new water slides we made."

Data turned to the group at the table; "I have to go play. I will see you all at the wedding." He turned and walked over to B-4 and the kids followed.

Data took B-4 by the arm lightly, "B-4 we have been invited to the lake. It is time to go play."

B-4 looked puzzled, "Why?"

Data looked at the kids who stopped at the road, "Because I have been invited to a recreational activity and I have asked them if you could go as well."

B-4 looked at the kids, "Why?"

At this point Riker and Deanna were snickering. Picard on the other hand raised both his eyebrows.

Data started to look concerned, "Because I want you to see how to play with others and interact. "

B-4 looked at the kids who were laughing at him and Data's conversation. "But why?"

Data had a vague look of annoyance then smiled and looked back to Picard, "B-4?"

B-4 looked at Data and answered slowly as he always did, "Yes?"

Data smiled again, "Shut up. We are going to go play."

Picard smiled at the two androids off running with the children, "I believe he got that phrase from me." They sat laughing looking at the group depart and were thankful their friend was alive.

That night Admiral Janeway married Seven and Chakotay at the Briar Patch. Allisa had a banquet prepared in advance and after the joyful wedding they relaxed and had fun. Almost all the members of the Enterprise, Voyager and Titan were there along with members of the Federation who Picard had been in contact with over the years. Picard stood at the front of a table with Beverly, Odan, Adije, and Wesley. He seen Allisa and Renee (Shinzon, who had medically altered his scalp to grow hair which with his human qualities caused a splendid illusion of Renee) at another massive Federation table with Guinan, Seven, Chakotay, Admiral Jameway and Tuvok. Also at that table wasThomas Paris who just a half a year ago married B'Elanna Torres (a half human half Klingon female), Harry, Kim, Kes, and Neelix. At still another table was Benjamin and Jake Sisko, Kira Nerys, the new Dax, Bashir, O'Bryan, a newly returned Odo who watched Quark to make sure he did not get into any trouble.

Closer to Picard was the table that Riker, Troi, Data (pretending to be B- 4), Worf, Ro Laren, Montgomery Scott, Spock, Ba'el, Lwaxana and her new husband was at. Vash (who Picard was sure was only eyeing his medallion), Madden, Polaski, Thadiun Okona, the Traveler, Paulera, Sergio, Damerin, Sealt, Commander Geordi and his new girlfriend (a recent widow) Dr. Leah Brahms who was the new director of the Daystrom Institute were at a 'U' shaped table. The list went on. Donatra also had the reception on her main view screen watching per Data and Seven's request. Kunak and Vernaka also watched from their cloaked ship.

Picard raised his glass, as did they all, "To new beginnings, friends who life would be unbearable without. As my brother Robert always said, The more things change, the more they stay the same. The Federation moves forward in unions like this one, into the future." To freedom, life and new worlds!" Over ten thousand faces smiled on the planet and through communications lines over the Federation and the new Unification Union and spoke back the words in unison, "New Worlds."

Seven and Chakotay stood and kissed with a passion of heat the entire crowd could feel. The people on the planet and the others on communications cheered. Seven then looked next to Picard, "I would like a lost friend to join us once more..." B-4 turned and Data stepped out from behind him and smiled at the crowd who only cheered all the more.

Picard was hiding a feeling of uncertainty to come at the meeting after dinner. One they all beamed up to the Enterprise they began the discussion. Picard remembered a few words of Shinzon, "No race should be slaves to another or live in a state of constant terror." They were all aware of the way the Romulans treated the Remans. There was another race besides the Dominion who were changelings and they had started with their plan at killing Shinzon. The new changelings were infiltrating cities on hundreds of planets and blowing up important buildings or killing an important person. So far they had only made one attack per planet. A lot of the different planets and races were suspicious that there were no changelings, but their normal rivals were taking advantage of the situation.

Picard spoke to his close friends about plans of defense and remembered words he had heard himself speak before in the face of another evil that also wanted all humanoid life terminated. Picard started the meeting with those, "And like a thousand other commanders on a thousand other battlefields throughout history, I wait for the Dawn."

At that moment an ensign ran into the Ready Room, "There was an explosion down on the planet! A Romulan and a Reman ship just decloaked off the port side!"


End file.
